


Best Player

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotions, FC Barcelona, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tongues, angry sex - sort of, choking - light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano grudgingly goes to the UEFA Best Player in Europe Award ceremony. He wants to have a drink with Leo Messi, but for that he has to visit him in his hotel suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here is another Cris/Leo fic for those of you who love them together! This isn't going to be very long, maybe one or two more chapters. Hope you enjoy. Your comments and feedback will be greatly appreciated! xoxo

He didn't really want to be there. It was not like he was going to win. Leo had been sublime. He  _was_  sublime, most of the time. Little bastard.

His people had convinced him that it would look really bad if he failed to show up. He'd look childish, unprofessional, like a sore loser. So he put on a bad ass suit, spiked up his hair, put on some diamond studs and strutted in there.

If he was honest with himself, he was looking forward to meeting Leo Messi. They never really got a chance to talk much, since they were supposed to be engaged in some tiresome never ending rivalry. But every time Cris met Leo, he liked him. He really was so shockingly shy and awkward, for someone who was so famous and who had achieved so much so publicly. Jesus. And he was cute, kind of adorable. Cris clapped and smiled through the stupid ceremony and he kept thinking of how he was going to talk to Leo properly this time. It was something to look forward to, at least.

So when his assistant informed him that Messi couldn't join him for a drink at the after party because Messi had already left for his hotel, Cris was more than pissed.

His assistant nervously conferred with someone - most likely one of Leo's people. Then that person spoke on his phone quietly for a few moments, before approaching Cris.

"Umm Mr. Ronaldo. I'm sorry, but could you take this call?"

Cris frowned.

"Who is it?" He tried not to snap but it was all getting tedious.

"Oh it's Leo. He wants to speak to you."

Cris raised his eyebrows in surprise and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Cristiano?"

"Yes, what's up Leo?"

"I wonder if...well David told me you wanted to have a drink with me and... Actually, maybe you want to come over and we can..."

He trailed off.

"You want me to come to your hotel room?"

"Well it's a...suite. And I have drinks here and I'm already..."

He sounded so uncertain and nervous that Cris had to smile.

"Yeah that would be great actually. So I'll come now?"

"Well if you're ready to leave the party? David can bring you?"

This was very strange. It was one thing to have a drink together at a gala that they were both attending, but to go to Leo's hotel room? That was an extra step. Still, Leo obviously didn't like parties and socialising, so the fact that he invited him over was very sweet.

David took him to the living room section of the suite. He poured him a drink, poured a second one and left. Moments later, Leo emerged from the inner room. He was dressed in comfortable jeans and a T-shirt and Cris felt overdressed. He smiled and took off his jacket, and dropped it casually on one of the chairs.

"Cris hi!" Leo came forward with a smile, as if to shake his hand and then awkwardly stopped short.

"Do...do you want me to hang up your jacket?"

"No," Cris said, smiling.

He picked up his glass and raised it.

"Let's make a toast to you, best player in Europe."

Leo actually blushed and looked down, and it was adorable. He shook his head, gingerly picking up his glass.

"I don't...individual awards are..." he stuttered.

Cris watched him closely, marvelling at this beast of a footballer who was just so shy and seemed so young and unsure outside the pitch.

"Come on Leo, I'm not a reporter. You don't have to give me the line about teamwork and all that crap."

Leo looked up at him, something flashing in his eyes.

"I'm not just saying it. I mean that."

Cris smiled.

"Even so. You have to admit you were extraordinary. That you're amazing. You know, right? That you're better than the others? That it's all about the team but you add some...magic, for want of a better word? Of course, you've heard all this before."

But Leo looked at him like it was the first time anyone praised him. His mouth was slightly parted and he shyly met Cris' eyes. He smiled and raised his glass.

"To you Leo Messi, to the best player in Europe."

Cris enthusiastically clinked his glass with Leo's and Leo laughed a little. Cris liked that. He suddenly felt like he wanted to make this shy, awkward man smile and laugh some more.

"Thanks Cris. It means a lot, especially coming from you," he murmured.

He gestured towards two comfortable armchairs and they settled down.

"So why did you get out of there so quickly? I thought you'd stick around, soak in everyone's adoration for a bit?"

Leo rubbed his face, and ran his hands through his hair, as if the idea itself was stressing him out.

"I'd already had enough by the time it ended, to tell you the truth. I can't...for me it's difficult to be with a lot of people."

"Except when it's tens of thousands of people chanting your name?"

"That's different. When I feel the grass under my feet, I feel at home."

Cris nodded.

"I know that feeling. But who you are, who  _we_  are, comes with so much more than that."

"I just don't enjoy most of the other stuff."

Leo let out a harsh breath, as if even talking about it was too much.

"Leo," Cris tried hard to make his voice soothing, "I didn't mean to intrude on you like this. I just wanted to speak with you tonight. We never get the chance."

Leo shook his head, blushing.

"Don't be silly Cristiano. I invited you. I...it's really nice to talk to you, actually."

When Cris looked up, Leo quickly averted his eyes.

"Do you mean that? I feel like this is difficult for you."

"Oh it is, a little. But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it."

And then he looked up and gazed at Cris' face, looking into his eyes boldly for a few moments.

Cris smiled and Leo smiled back, his gaze still lingering.

"Okay so long as I'm not disturbing your solitude..." Cris felt his throat going a little dry.

"You are but I'm glad you're here. Do you want another drink?"

Leo's smile was a little bit mischievous. It gave Cris some idea of how Leo could be once he felt comfortable, and it made his heart glad. He'd seen him laughing and celebrating with his teammates. He clearly had the capacity for fun and joy.

When Leo came back with the drinks, he shifted his chair so it was closer to Cris. He leaned forward and their knees were close. The dim lighting made everything seem soft and warm. Cris loosened his tie.

"I just had to get out of those clothes as soon as I came back, but you seem comfortable. You look good."

Suddenly Leo seemed a lot more talkative.

"Thanks," Cris murmured, "but why didn't you just get into your sleeping clothes?"

"Oh I...I sleep naked so I put this on because you were coming."

Leo was bright red, smiling wide.

"Oh so I wear this for you," Cris gestured over his body, "and you throw on jeans and a T-shirt for me?

Leo giggled helplessly.

"At least I put on something," he said.

Were they  _flirting_ a little? Cris could hardly believe it, but he was enjoying himself and he was enjoying making Leo laugh.

"I don't know Leo. I might have preferred you naked to this."

Leo laughed out loud, throwing his head back and Cris smiled, watching him carefully. Leo looked back at him, eyes shining, lips still curved up in a smile, dimples on full show.

The air was charged and they gazed at one another, expressions turning a bit serious. Cris could see Leo swallowing hard and he wanted to say something, to put him at ease.

"What do you think the world would make of us, hanging out here together like this?"

He wanted Leo to smile, but he frowned instead and leaned back. Cris wanted to kick himself. It was a bit frustrating, Leo was like this elusive creature that he had to work hard not to scare away.

"Leo..." he started.

Just then Leo leaned forward again, and their knees knocked together. He sprang up as if he'd been electrocuted. Cris instinctively stood up and reached out, touching Leo's arm.

It made Cris feel bad how Leo flinched and stepped back. He was not easy, that was for sure, but Cris didn't want to give up. For some reason completely unknown to him.

They were standing in front of each other and Cris towered over him. He sat back down, but Leo continued to stand awkwardly.

"Leo, I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?"

He looked up and Leo was smiling faintly. He looked a bit embarrassed and his dimples were adorable.

Cris cleared his throat.

"I can't shake the feeling that I'm disturbing your peace and you really don't want me here. So I'm sorry that I..."

Leo sat down then and their knees touched again. In fact, Leo pressed his knees against Cris'.

Cris held his breath.

"I already told you I'm glad you're here. It's just that I'm very bad...socially and people always think I'm being weird even when I'm enjoying myself."

"So you're enjoying yourself? With me?"

Leo nodded, smiling shyly.

Cris wasn't sure who reached out first but suddenly they were holding hands. Cris rubbed circles with his thumbs on Leo's hands and Leo responded by squeezing his hands tighter.

_What was he even doing?_

"What are we doing?" he murmured, leaning forward.

"I don't know," Leo whispered, leaning closer.

"I like you so much Leo," he said gently. Now his lips were hovering right over Leo's. If it was anyone else, he would be devouring them already. But he could see that Leo had to be handled with care.

"I...like you too, Cristiano."

Cris' stomach fluttered to hear Leo speak his full name. It was getting ridiculous now. Leo had moved forward too and their mouths were almost touching. Their breaths were mingling hotly. They were clutching each others' hands tightly.

"Leo, is it okay if I kiss you?" His voice came out cracked and hoarse.

Leo nodded.

"Please..." he whispered.

Cris leaned in and kissed him gently, lips rubbing over Leo's full, soft lips. Leo parted his mouth immediately in response and Cris reached in with his tongue.

As soon as their tongues tangled together, Cris dropped any pretence of tentativeness. He just wanted to fuck Leo, and he kissed him accordingly.

He kissed him hard, sucking on his lower lip, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and biting and nibbling. Leo kissed him back equally hard and it made Cris lose his mind. Before he knew it, he was leaning over Leo, pushing his T-shirt up his chest and lapping at his mouth and then his nipples, hands roaming all over, groping his ass.

Through a haze of lust, he felt Leo pushing against him and turning his head away. A little appalled at the way he'd lost control so quickly, Cris stepped away. He was so much bigger than Leo, and he'd overpowered him.

Leo scrambled up. He was flushed pink and his eyes were dark, pupils dilated. His hair was a mess and his lips were plump and swollen. He was fucking hot and Cris' cock ached for him.

He gave Cris this look that made his heart stop. It was a look of utter lust and it was surprisingly confident. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled his T-shirt down with one swift move, covering himself.

"Cristiano, my assistant is in and out of here so let's move to the bedroom."

Cris almost laughed at how confident, sexy, brazen Leo suddenly was. He nodded and walked towards the bedroom. He lay on the huge bed and waited. After a while, he took off all his clothes and sprawled out, stroking his hard cock lazily.

Leo walked in then and stopped and stared at Cris. He smirked and approached the bed slowly. Just as he was near he stopped. He reached his arms up and removed his shirt.

Cris stared at the pale, muscled body. He knew he was pretty much sex on legs, and he worked hard for it, but the sight of Leo's sinewy body made him feel weak. The new tattoos contrasted starkly with his alabaster skin and Cris was in the strange position of desperately wanting to go up and touch but not wanting to look away for even a second.

"Leo, don't tease me," he said, moaning a little.

Leo laughed softly. His eyes flicked down to Cris' cock, that he was slowly stroking.

He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them, and then took off his briefs. He stood still, as if understanding that Cris wanted to drink him in. And he did. He desperately wanted those powerful thighs around his waist and he wanted that thick, hard cock in his mouth.

"Turn around," he whispered.

He then came to the realisation that he had always liked Leo's round muscular ass. He had probably been checking it out all these years without even being fully conscious of it.

Leo turned around and Cris gasped softly. That's how he wanted Leo. With his back to him, ass sticking out. Cris had to grab that ass right away. He climbed out of bed.

*


	2. Chapter 2

He approached Leo, aggressive and purposeful, breath hitching a little. But when Leo glanced over his shoulder casually, Cristiano felt his knees go weak. He sank to the floor.

 

Leo turned around and walked towards him. Ignoring Cris' attempt to reach for him, he walked around him and climbed onto the bed. Cris felt a surge of anger. He wasn't going to be teased by fucking Leo Messi. The one who beat him to everything, the one he was always chasing.

 

He stood up and turned towards the bed. It stopped him dead in his tracks, the sight of Leo Messi. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, facing away from Cris. He was on his knees, thighs spread apart. As Cris stared, Leo lifted his arms and stretched, arching his back, and the muscles on his back rippled. His ass was perfect, round, tight and muscular. He was showing himself to Cris. 

 

Cris approached slowly this time. He kneeled behind Leo, close but not touching. It was all he could do to hold himself back. To tell the truth, he wanted to pound mercilessly into that ass. But something held him back. He could feel the heat from Leo's body radiate towards him in waves, still they didn't touch. 

 

Finally, from holding himself so still, from listening so close, he became aware of Leo's breathing. It touched him, how Leo was panting softly. How much he wanted him. But still Cris waited. A strong feeling was building inside him, not just of a desire to fuck Leo but something else that he couldn't quite name. The longer he kneeled close to him, not touching him, the stronger the feeling got. He waited for Leo to give a sign, to speak.

 

And finally Leo spoke.

 

"Cristiano. Touch me.  _Please_."

 

Cris wasn't sure what did it. Whether it was Leo breathing his name -  _Cristiano -_ in that soft accent, or his entreaty to be touched, or the pleading  _please_ at the end. He knew he was going to lose control completely with Leo. It couldn't be any other way.

 

He raised his hand and traced along the whole of Leo's spine with the tip of a finger. And Leo shuddered, he shuddered hard, and bent forward easily when Cris placed his palm on his back and pressed down gently. 

 

With Leo on his hands and knees before him, Cris breathed hard and cupped his ass with both hands. It felt good, it felt  _fucking good_. He squeezed hard, and he could hear Leo gasping. He kneaded his ass, and he couldn't take his eyes off it. Leo was letting out soft moans, and Cris kneaded harder. Finally he pressed close to Leo and rubbed his rock hard cock over Leo's entrance. Because he was watching Leo so closely, he noticed every moan and every movement. When he pressed his cock close to him, Leo clutched the sheets with both hands. When he kneaded his ass cheeks, he gasped breathlessly, as if in anticipation of what was to come.

 

Cris loved  _this._ Making Leo react like this. Because he was going so much slower than he normally would with anyone else, Cris had time to wonder if Leo had had many lovers, and how he reacted to them. He wanted to take care of him, and he wanted to fuck him  _hard._  


 

Before he had time to think, he'd placed a hard slap on Leo's ass. Leo yelped and for an awful fraction of a second, Cris froze. Leo trembled under him and then, in a clear voice:

 

" _More_."

 

Cris smiled to himself and slapped him again. And again. And every time he did, Leo moaned, and his moans got louder, and he pushed his ass back, offering it up to Cris.

He slapped until Leo's ass was red with his handprints, and his hand was hot. They were both panting.

 

Cris bent down and blew over Leo's ass cheeks. He kissed all over gently, flicking his tongue out and tracing lines. He licked up and down Leo's entrance, and Leo let out a loud, broken groan. The sound made a jolt go through Cris and he pressed the tip of his tongue into Leo's entrance. 

 

"Cris..."

 

Leo's voice was a muffled whisper, and Cris leaned forward, bending over his body till his mouth was brushing his ear.

 

"Say it again," he said, voice hoarse.

 

"Cris...Cristiano."

 

Leo's voice was louder this time, and it killed Cris that he was doing what he was telling him. It was the most arousing thing in the world.

 

He went back and plunged his tongue into Leo's entrance. He thrust in and out, lapping around, and Leo's broken moans spurred him on more and more. He could have worshipped Leo's ass all night, but his cock was so hard it ached, and something needed to be done about that.

 

"I'll be right back," he said, and he walked out to the living room. He was about to walk back with the lube when he saw it. In the space between the bedroom door and the sitting area of the living room, on a dinky little table, placed casually as if it meant little to nothing, was Leo's Best Player trophy. 

 

Cris stopped and stared at it. He felt that surge of anger again. He fucking hated losing. Especially to Leo. The maddening thing was that he still wanted to fuck him so badly. He couldn't leave without fucking him, if his life depended on it.

 

He shook his head and walked back to the armchairs where they had been sitting and drinking, where they had been making out like a couple of teenagers. He looked around a bit and found his tie on the floor. He picked it up and walked back into the bedroom. 

 

Leo had moved and was sitting up, leaning on the headboard. He looked flushed and aroused but his smile, when he saw Cris, was still sweet and tentative. Cris felt all his irritation evaporate instantly, and the feeling that replaced it was so tender that he felt a little disoriented.

 

Leo's eyes travelled to Cris' hand.

 

"Are you going to tie me up?"

 

"I...was going to..."

 

Leo bit his lip.

 

Cris grinned.

 

"And I'm going to."

 

He climbed back onto the bed and leaned his body over Leo, using his bigger physique to overpower him. Leo was definitely into it, as his eyes closed and his lips parted, tongue peeking out. Cris kissed him, sucking on his tongue sensuously. At the same time, he pinned Leo's arms behind his back and tied his wrists together. He tightened it until Leo gasped. 

 

He positioned Leo on his side. And then he lay down on his side too so they were face to face. One of his hands curled around Leo's head and with his other hand he grasped Leo by the throat. Their torsos were pressed together, and Cris brought one leg up to wrap over Leo's thigh. Their hard cocks were pressed against each other, and it was all Cris could do not to start grinding.

 

Leo looked at him with this expression that was both nervous and sexy at the same time. 

 

"Why have you tied me up?" he said, tone a little playful.

 

Cris tightened his hold on Leo's throat and Leo's eyes fluttered half-shut.

 

"You like it, don't you?"

 

Leo nodded and bit his lip.

 

"What else? What else do you like, Leo?"

 

"I like everything about you."

 

Cris eased his hold on Leo's throat just a little, but kept his hand there. He leaned down and kissed him, softly, very gently. Leo sighed and kissed back. He jerked his arms a little, and Cris knew Leo wanted very badly to touch him. He prodded Leo's mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss.

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all, I am extremely sorry for the delay in updating this! Just got caught up with other things (and other fics, sorry!). Hope it is satisfactory, after all this time. Feedback appreciated, as always! xoxo

 

It got rough and Cristiano couldn't stop. He lost control. 

 

He leaned Leo's body down, hands tied behind his back. His ass was mottled with his handprints. He roughly spread his thighs apart. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that Leo was probably in an uncomfortable position, probably hurting a little. But he couldn't stop pounding into him, pounding into that ass.

 

He was mesmerised by the point at which he was joined to Leo, slick with lube and precome. His cock slid in and out, Leo was on his knees, his face buried in the sheets. He didn't make much noise but every once in a while Cristiano could hear him whimpering. It spurred him on even more, arousing a deep feeling of lust coupled with sparks of something that felt like  _protectiveness._ Cris ignored that particular emotion for the time being, thrusting his cock into Leo vigorously, striking his ass hard from time to time. 

 

Was he hurting Leo? Is this what he wanted? It was hard to tell at this point. He definitely didn't want to hurt him, but the sight of his plump, firm ass, spread out in front of him, marked red with  _his_ hands, made his head reel. He wanted to go deeper, harder, faster. And he did, gripping hard onto Leo's hips, no doubt bruising that soft, pale skin.

 

He only stopped, abruptly, when he clearly heard someone opening the door and entering the suite. Someone was in there, moving around, moving things. Cris knew his jacket was out there, maybe even his shoes. He really hoped that Leo's assistant, or whoever it was, was really, really trustworthy. 

 

It was only because he had stopped, and his mind's haze had cleared a little, that he could suddenly make out Leo, moaning softly, rotating his hips, pushing back his ass,  _grinding_ desperately up into Cris' cock. That answered the question of whether Leo was into this. He was really,  _really_  into it.

 

He was saying something, but Cris couldn't make out what it was. So he bent down, and kissed Leo gently on the ear.

 

"What?"

 

"Why did you stop?" Leo whispered.

 

Cris thrust in hard at that, unable to stop himself, and Leo responded with a loud moan. Cris clamped a hand around his mouth, and Leo started biting desperately on his fingers.

 

"Baby," he moaned, "Someone is out there, just hold on a second."

 

"Untie me," Leo responded.

 

"Why?"

 

"So I can touch you. Cris please, I need to touch you."

 

Cris felt his heart lurch and, although he really didn't want to, he slid out of Leo and stroked his back softly. He untied his hands and flung the tie away. He could now hear two people talking outside.

 

_For fuck sake._

Leo didn't move, he was still, ass offered up to him, face buried into the sheets. His hands were free and he rotated his wrists a little. Cris took his hands and kissed them, suddenly feeling uncomfortably tender towards Leo. His cock was still rock hard, it literally throbbed, it needed to be inside Leo, fucking him hard, yet he had the gentlest feelings towards Leo. He felt a little bad that he had been so rough.

 

"Baby," he whispered, stroking Leo all over his body, and turning him around gently. He kissed his spine, kissed his ass cheeks. And he gasped when he saw Leo's flushed, fucked up face, swollen lips, tear stained cheeks.

 

Since when did he call Leo  _baby?_ Since when did he call  _anyone_ baby?

 

He wasn't sure what was happening to him but he leaned over Leo and kissed him softly on the mouth. And he almost felt like crying when Leo reached out with his hands and caressed his cheeks gently. How soft were his hands!

 

"Are you alright baby?"

 

Leo smiled and Cris' eyes actually filled with tears. He became aware of his heart pounding.

 

_What in the actual fuck?_

"Did I hurt you baby?"

 

Leo shook his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

 

"I think they're gone now," he finally said.

 

"Who the fuck?"

 

"Oh I think they just came to collect the trophy," Leo said casually, pulling Cris closer.

 

The mention of the trophy sent a jolt through Cristiano. More so, when Leo looked him in the eyes and spread his thighs expectantly. It was so filthy. Cris let out a low, primal growl and thrust his hard cock into Leo once again, and Leo moaned brokenly, scratching at Cris' chest.

 

Cris grabbed onto both of Leo's ankles and pressed in deeper and deeper. He slammed in desperately, repeatedly, and Leo's moans got louder and louder. Cris knew he was close and, wanting them both to come together, he grabbed hold of Leo's thick, hard cock. 

 

"Kiss me," Leo whispered, his tone so desperate that Cris wanted to kiss him more than anything else in the world. He let go of Leo's cock and leaned over him. Hands braced on either side of Leo's head, he continued pounding into him. Leo eagerly lapped into his mouth, twisting his tongue around Cris'.

 

And then Cris was coming  _hard,_ emptying into Leo's ass. He bit down hard on Leo's lip, the iron taste of blood flooding his mouth. He felt points of pain shoot across his back as Leo's nails scratched hard over his skin. So many sensations competing for his attention, the strongest of all his cock throbbing as he spurted on and on and on. It seemed endless and he collapsed on Leo, licking up the blood seeping out of his lip. Then he sucked like a vampire, wanting everything of Leo inside of him. He had fucked him senseless, but he still  _wanted_ him,  _wanted more._

He licked into the hollow of Leo's neck, salty sweat that had pooled there. He licked down his body and swallowed his still hard cock, deep throating him until he came, crying out. He swallowed every drop of Leo's come. Then he went lower and, with his fingers spreading Leo's ass cheeks, he licked up his own come leaking out of Leo's entrance.

 

Still he wanted more, more,  _more._ And he kept licking and lapping into Leo's entrance, until Leo gently gripped his hair and pulled him up. And then he couldn't stop kissing Leo, crushing him with his body, placing gentle licks along his throat, running his hands through the sweat-drenched strands of Leo's thick hair.

 

Leo let him. He seemed to get it, understand Cris' deep need to possess him, and he lay on the bed more or less passively, as Cris went crazy like an animal, sucking, licking and kissing him all over, covering him with his body, pressing him closer.

 

Cris realised that the fuck was over, and this might be it. He didn't want this to be it. Was it even possible? Had he fallen for Leo after a single fuck?

 

*


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano let out a loud groan and fell back on the bed, come spattered all over his fingers. The relief lasted only a couple of seconds. He felt drained and distressed. His body shivered a little, and he wondered if he was actually getting sick.

He felt angry. He felt angry with everyone, even with Leo. Mostly with himself.

_Leo._

The name sent shivers up and down his spine, even though it had been a month since _that night._  And he hadn't seen Leo since then. He didn't want to see Leo again. After he'd finally calmed down, Leo had wrapped him in his arms and gently stroked him. He'd fallen asleep. Him. Cristiano Ronaldo, who could have anyone, who moved in and out of people's bedrooms and hotel rooms with the greatest of ease, breaking hearts, fucking casually, carelessly. He'd dozed off in Lionel Messi's arms. He'd woken up with a start, glanced at Leo's calm, _kind,_  face gazing straight ahead, and jumped out of bed. He hoped to god he hadn't hurt Leo's feelings by getting the hell out of there so quickly. But he looked like he understood perfectly. Leo smiled sweetly and gave him a hug and kind of a chaste kiss.

"Don't forget this," he'd said, at the door, handing him the silk tie, smiling innocently, although was that a glint in his eyes...?

Cristiano could feel himself hardening again at the memory. He closed his eyes. It had been non-stop. Trying not to think about Messi, thinking about him anyway, getting hard, masturbating, hating himself. He'd thought maybe he should look around, start sleeping around as he usually did. But he didn't _want_  to sleep with anyone else. Who was he kidding? He only wanted Leo. 

And he couldn't confide in anyone. None of his friends would understand. Certainly no one on the team. What would they even think? Lionel Messi! Cristiano obsessed with Leo Messi. It would sound ludicrous. They would probably even be offended by it somehow.

He cleaned himself up in the bathroom and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror carefully. What was he going to do? This looked like it was going to be bad. He needed to talk to Leo, didn't he? He needed to see him. Clearly it wasn't just going to go away. He couldn't just meet Leo in the clasico and expect everything to go normally. Clearly he didn't know himself well enough. Clearly his body had no regard for what his rational mind deemed appropriate.

He started when the doorbell rang. No one was home and he trudged downstairs wearily. To his surprise he found James standing outside, smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry Cris but I thought I would drop by..." he began, blushing.

The boy's crush on him was obvious and...embarrassing. But Cris was used to this kind of thing and, he hoped, handled it with as much care as possible.

"Hey, come in!" he said, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"We were all getting lunch and you didn't show up, again. And I thought your place is on the way to mine anyway and..."

"Yeah, I just...needed to do some errands," he mumbled lamely, looking at his hands.

"Errands?"

"Yeah. I let some stuff pile up and, you know how it is."

James raised an eyebrow. Who was he kidding? He was well known for being ruthlessly organised in all aspects of his life. He didn't have any goddamned errands piled up. And if he did, he would have paid someone good money to take care of them, like, last week.

"Is everything okay?" James asked uncertainly.

Cris sighed. James was just so nice. It wasn't just because he had a very obvious crush on Cris. He was concerned about everyone. He didn't want to lie outright.

"So what did you all talk about at lunch? What's the big news?"

A distressed expression flitted across James' face. 

"Oh you must have heard? Messi's injured and apparently he is out for about eight weeks."

Cris felt the colour drain out of his face, and his body go cold. He tightly gripped the edge of the sofa.

"Cris?"

Suddenly James was close to him, pushing him gently.

"What?"

Cris snapped back to life, turning his face to stare at James.

"You just...kind of...tuned out for a second there. I was saying Messi..."

"Yes, he's injured. Hope he's okay? Why do you look like that? Is he okay?"

Cris tried to keep his voice level, but James was giving him a strange look. He really wanted the younger man to fuck off so he could get online and look at the news about Leo. Jesus.

"Do you mind if I say something? I was just upset because some people...just one or two...were kind of happy about it? It's so upsetting that..."

"Who was happy about it?"

Cris immediately realised that his voice was too tense, he was being too intense about this. James actually looked a little frightened. He stopped and took a deep breath and James smiled nervously.

"Cris! No one is actually _happy_  about it. I'm just saying, sometimes we are so uncaring about rivals, and they're footballers just like us. Aren't they?"

Cris nodded and stood up, running his hand through his hair. He needed to shut up but he couldn't.

"Who was it? Who tackled him? How did this happen?"

James stood up too. He put his hands on his shoulders and gripped him hard.

"Cris calm down. It wasn't any hard tackle. Just collided with someone."

Cris forced himself to calm down. He took another deep breath.

"And it's his knee. He's going to be fine, really. Cris, what's wrong with you?"

And Cristiano made the mistake of looking into James' eyes. Something about the boy was very, very...

"I'm in love. With...him."

It was like he was watching himself doing it, and he had no power to stop himself. He told James everything. And he felt a lot better after it.

*

He had never been a reckless person. He couldn't afford to be. He might splash foolish amounts of cash once in a while, but he had plenty of it. He slept with a lot of people, but he generally had a good eye for the right and wrong type of person. Over the years, he'd learnt how to navigate his particular life and situation.

But now he found himself marching up the driveway towards Leo Messi's front door. The person standing on the threshold was familiar. Which could be good or bad

Gerard Pique gripped his hand and clapped him on the back. Then he laughed and gave Cris a bear hug.

"So Leo was very mysterious when the security guy called up," he said, grinning, "I'm supposed to show you in and fuck off for a bit."

"Oh?"

Cris felt relief flooding through his body.

"And luckily for you, his whole family decided to take a little day trip today. Yeah. His whole family is in town."

He nodded, hoping he wasn't blushing. If anyone would notice, it would be Gerard fucking Pique. Pique stared at him - damn those piercing blue eyes - for a few seconds. Then he sighed and moved away from the doorway. He waved a hand inside.

"Just straight through the corridor to your left. He's in the living room."

Cristiano walked through the corridor purposefully slowly. He could soon see Leo sprawled out on a sofa, left leg stretched out in front of him on an ottoman. He smiled shyly through the door.

"Hey," Cris said, standing at the doorway.

"Hey."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Leo's eyes were burning into Cris, and he wondered if he could ever find the words to say anything.

"How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you come in?"

Cris slowly walked inside and went up to him. He bent down and kissed Leo on the cheek and quickly backed away. He sat at the very edge of the sofa, as far away as possible. Leo smiled, this time widely.

"What?" Cris said, voice cracking a little.

"So you just show up."

"Yeah, and?"

"I was wondering when... _if_  you would call. And you never did. But you just show up."

Cristiano smiled, leaning back on the sofa and breathing a little easily. He had no idea what he'd expected. But the fear that Leo would just... _blank_ him, not even acknowledge the thing they'd had, had been in the back of his mind the whole time. But this, this was nice. 

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Leo. I really wanted to, for what it's worth."

Leo shook his head, frowning.

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't call me. I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. It's...impossible."

Cris' heart sank a little, even as he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about.

"You've been on my mind Leo," he finally mumbled, sighing resignedly. 

Leo blushed and averted his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

_God._

"I just didn't know what to do with that."

Leo nodded, continuing to look at his hands.

"I still don't know what to do with that."

At that, Leo looked up. He looked thoughtfully at Cristiano.

"But you're here," he said, voice soft and hesitant.

Cris felt affection surge inside his heart. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to kiss him, touch him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing up and walking towards Leo. When he reached him, he kneeled on the floor in front of the sofa, and took Leo's hands in his.

"Leo..."

Leo extricated his hands from Cris' and placed them on his cheeks. Still, cool hands felt incredible on his hot, flushed skin. Cris closed his eyes and sighed.

"Leo," he whispered, "I want you. I want you all the time."

Leo didn't say anything, just caressed his cheeks softly. God, his hands were soft.

He then felt Leo's fingers moving lightly over his lips. His thumb rubbed across his bottom lip. He was getting hard just from that. 

"I don't know what else to tell you. I want you. That's all. I can't stop thinking about you."

He realised he was repeating himself, sounding desperate, maybe even a little crazy. But he couldn't stop himself. He opened his eyes to find Leo gazing down at him. It was hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling, but he was very focused on Cris' face.

"Can I kiss you Leo?" he choked out, finally. And Leo nodded, barely perceptively.

Cris stood up and leaned down, cupping Leo's face with both hands. He tried to kiss him gently, slowly. And it started that way. But soon, he wasn't even sure when, a switch seemed to flip inside his brain and his tongue was repeatedly curling into Leo's mouth, tangling with his tongue, pushing in, exploring. He had enough sense to brace himself on the back of the sofa, hands on either side of Leo's head, preventing his body from pressing down on Leo.

He didn't know how he stopped, but he did, squatting on the ground and looking up at Leo, breathing heavily. Leo was smiling happily.

"Cris," he said, " _God_."

"What?"

He loved the playfulness that had entered Leo's voice. He loved his smile.

"You're such a good kisser."

Leo blushed and looked down and Cris laughed out loud. That wasn't what he was expecting Leo to say next. He'd been told he was a great kisser many times, and a lot of the time it felt like something you just said to someone after making out with them. But Leo meant it. And he'd never been more pleased to hear it.

He sat down next to Leo, pressing into his side. He took his hand and Leo leaned his head on Cris' shoulder. Cris restrained himself from just curling up and cuddling him. That's what he really wanted to do. After fucking him senseless again, of course. He really couldn't afford these thoughts, especially when he was hard inside his jeans and Leo was...injured.

"Who the fuck collided with you Leo? Don't they know who you are?"

Leo laughed.

"Ah don't worry. It happens, right?"

Cris shook his head in annoyance.

"Fuck Leo. Are you going to be back in time for the clasico?"

Leo lifted his head and gave him a look.

"I can't tell you that."

"No?"

"Did they send you to get club secrets from me?"

"Would it work?"

"What do you think?"

"Tell me. Would it?"

"Well seeing as the way you make me feel..."

"How do I make you feel?"

"It wasn't that long ago Cris. I think you know how you made me feel."

Cris reached over and ran his hand slowly along Leo's chest. Through the thin material, he could feel Leo's muscles jumping tensely. His cock got harder. When he stopped, Leo placed his hand on his and moved it around, up and down.

Cris moved to his side and continued to move his hand up and down Leo's body. He nibbled at his ear, placing delicate little licks along the back of it. He could feel Leo getting tense, breath getting a little bit shaky. He knew he shouldn't, but he slipped his hand under Leo's shirt, running his fingers along the ridged muscles. Leo moaned a little. He sucked softly underneath Leo's jaw. What he really wanted to do was suck him hard, bite him, leave marks, but treating him softly required a restraint that was more arousing than anything Cris had ever experienced before.

He could hold back for Leo, suffer for him if needed.

Leo pulled him down for a kiss. And then he broke the long, languid kiss, turning his head away, red-faced and ragged breathing.

" _Cristiano_...I want to you to fuck me."

Cris was sure his heart stopped for a second. But he had no time to think about that before Leo had taken his hand and placed it on his cock. It was hard, really hard.

"Please,  _please."_

Cris placed his lips over Leo's, not kissing, just breathing hard, completely overwhelmed. Leo was asking him,  _begging_ him. He spoke directly into Leo's mouth, gripping his hard cock through his shorts.

"Baby I want to fuck you so bad."

Leo's breath was hot when he replied.

"So fuck me please. I've been wanting it for so long."

"Me too baby. I've been thinking about fucking you so much."

"I want you inside me."

"I need to baby, I need to so bad. I need to fuck you."

"I need it too."

Cris breathed out harshly, once, twice. And then he tore himself away and took himself a few feet away, turning his back and pacing up and down. 

"Leo, I can't. You're injured. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You don't know that. We can't risk your knee getting..."

"Cris."

The urgency in his low voice made Cristiano pause.

He lifted him up carefully in his arms - unsurprisingly easy - and carried him into the bedroom upstairs. Cris was gone, he was no longer thinking, just acting instinctively in a haze.

He placed him gently on the bed, placed some cushions under his injured leg. He removed his clothes, each item very slowly, until Leo was lying naked before him. Cris stared at his muscled body, and the hard, thick cock, leaking a little precome. 

Leo looked straight into his eyes and bent his right leg and spread it wide. A desperate moan escaped Cris' lips, and he knelt down and spread Leo gently. He pressed his tongue into his entrance, almost crying with relief of getting to taste Leo again. Why the fuck had he waited this long? He thrust in and out desperately with his tongue, only faintly aware of Leo's whimpering. Who was he kidding? He needed this much more than Leo did.

Leo's hands were on his head, moving through his hair absently. Loud, slurping noises filled the room as Cris continued pushing in and out of Leo, and then running his tongue outside, all the way to his balls, and then sucking and nibbling on his balls.

He did the motion repeatedly, in a rhythm, and Leo started bucking up, moaning loudly. He gripped his cock and started stroking himself, and Cris made little, short thrusts inside. He alternated with deep, slow thrusts, sinking  _deep_ inside Leo. Quick, rough, darting thrusts in and out, and then slow, twisting tongue, deep, deep inside. And then Leo was pumping himself erratically, and then crying out, coming all over his stomach.

Cris licked all the way up his abdomen, circling the little pool of white on Leo's stomach. 

"Oh...oh..." Leo groaned, breath ragged, and Cris played with Leo's come with the tip of his tongue, tasting, licking, swallowing. He wanted to take his time, even though it was bitter, it was part of Leo and he wanted it all. 

He licked him clean and then some, tongue flicking over Leo's body, finally leaning over him gently and sucking down his throat.

Leo stretched out his leg.

"I wanted you," he said.

"You've got me baby."

Cris bent down and pressed his lips to Leo's. His lips were incredibly soft and it was all he could do to not suck on them, eat them up.

"I wanted your cock inside me."

Cris smiled over Leo's lip, and Leo smiled too.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You can still put your cock inside me."

Leo giggled a little and Cris felt his heart was about to give up.

"Leo...you have no idea how much I want it too."

"You can still put it inside me. Inside my mouth."

" _Fuck."_

"Please, Cris."

And of course he couldn't possibly resist once Leo said "please" like that.

He unbuttoned his jeans, releasing his cock that seemed to have been hard for so long. His hands trembled and he cringed to realise that Leo noticed and tried to help him. 

_Oh god._ He felt sure he was going to come within seconds.

He lowered his cock inside Leo's mouth, and Leo reached up and grabbed the base. His mouth was so soft, so wet, so  _hot._

Cris might have told himself that he was going to be gentle but he fucked down into Leo's mouth, he fucked his mouth hard and fast. And Leo hollowed his cheeks,  _took_ it, whimpered like a kitten, saliva coating his hot cock, not letting up until Cris spurted into his mouth, hot, hard, painful, ecstatic. 

Afterwards Leo lay on his side and Cris held him from the back, covering him with his body. He kissed his neck, nuzzled. He knew he had to get out of there before Pique showed up, but he didn't want to move at all. He wanted to fall asleep, wake up, fuck Leo again, taste him. He held him closer, draping his arm over his chest, and his heart soared as Leo took his hand and kissed it.

The blinds were closed in the room so it was pretty dark.

"Cris..." It was barely a whisper.

" _Leo_..."

There really wasn't much more to say.

Cris squeezed his eyes shut and pressed closer, hugging the curve of his ass. He couldn't understand the feelings he had. The great urge to fuck him, pound him, possess and dominate him. Yet, at the same time, the desire to be soft with him, the tenderness and protectiveness Leo made him feel. It was way too late to realise that Leo had power over him. He'd never felt that before, ever.

He listened to Leo's steady breathing for a while.

"Cris..."

"Baby..."

"What now?"

"I don't know. I have to go soon."

"I know that."

"I don't want to go."

"I know."

*


	5. Chapter 5

"So is he going to be back for the clasico? Has anyone heard anything?"

Several people muttered in response to Sergio's question, but no one had a definite answer. Cristiano busied himself with getting some water from the long table to the side. He was having a lunch party at his house for the whole team, and they were all seated outside in the backyard. He hoped no one would pick up on the subject of Lionel Messi's injury.

"Any chance of the little bastard never recovering?" Sergio continued, laughing loudly.

"Sergio..." James said softly, voice full of gentle reproach.

Cristiano sat down trying not to look at James, but he knew the young man was glancing at him from time to time. He could feel his face getting warm.

"You're evil," Marcelo said, shaking his head and punching Sergio lightly on the arm.

Sergio Ramos looked a little hurt.

"Hey, you guys know I'm joking right?" he said.

"It's not funny," Cris blurted out. He immediately wanted to kick himself. Why the hell did he have to get into it? Draw attention to how much this mattered to him?

"Cris come on!" Sergio raised his arms, "since when do you care about the dwarf? Did you start missing him or..."

"Enough!"

Cris stood up, blushing hot. He was a mess. He was never the type to lose his cool like this, but these days he wasn't himself anymore. He felt a dizzying, seething anger at Leo being referred to in this way.

"Drop it, come on," Marcelo murmured to Sergio.

After a moment of tense silence, James spoke again.

"Cris, do we get any of those new CR7 boots to try out?"

Everyone started teasing James, and Cris met his eyes, smiling faintly, gratefully.

He heard the doorbell and made his way into the house, happy to get away for a bit. Everyone was here so he couldn't imagine who it could be.

Still feeling irritated with Sergio, he pushed the doors open with some force. To his utter shock, Leo Messi was standing on his doorstep - loose jeans, loose hoodie, white trainers, shy smile.

Cris opened and closed his mouth, speechless. He stepped outside and closed the doors, leaning on them.

"Hey," Leo said, looking down and looking up again.

"We were supposed to...we said we would..." Cris stumbled over his words, suddenly panicking at the thought of any of his teammates showing up out here. It would be absolute disaster.

"I know what we decided," Leo muttered, "I just haven't seen you for ages."

"That was the idea!"

Leo frowned and looked up into Cris' eyes. He hated how uncertain he looked, but stronger was the feeling of spiralling panic filling his chest.

"You can't just show up Leo!"

"Okay. Okay, I was just in town and I was thinking of you and...I really wanted to see you. I know we decided we couldn't, but I thought you might be thinking of me too and..."

He trailed off, biting his lip. His face had turned a bright red.

"Leo," he said, voice softening, "of course I've been thinking about you."

Leo nodded, still frowning.

"I'm sorry. This was really stupid of me," he murmured, turning around.

"Leo!"

Cristiano reached out, brushing his arm, but Leo was too quick for him, and he walked down the driveway to his car. Cris wanted with all his heart and soul to run to Leo and gather him into his arms, kiss him, carry him into the house.

And he was close to doing it. But he could hear someone coming inside the house, and he knew he couldn't. Not now. Leo was reversing his car, steadily avoiding his gaze. As he turned the car around and drove away, Cris felt like his heart was breaking. He closed his eyes, leaning heavily on the door.

"Hey, Cris are you alright?"

He opened his eyes to find James looking at him, concerned.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed, glad to not have to pretend. He felt tired.

"I was worried so I came to see if everything was okay."

Cris reached out and touched James lightly on the cheek, and he blushed and looked down.

"Thank you," he said, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You told me you're in love with him. You don't just get over something like that."

Cris sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's get back to the rest."

*

It wasn't that hard to find out where Leo was staying. It was harder to get rid of the stragglers from his house. Finally, he got into his car and drove to the hotel.

Leo's people were as discreet as his own, they had to be. They escorted him to the door, but left him outside. Apparently Leo was okay with him coming up, but not okay with letting him in.

Heart pounding hard inside his chest, Cristiano knocked on the door. Leo opened the door and stood in the doorway, face blank. Cris had seen this expressionless look on the pitch many times, and it hurt to see it now.

"I'm sorry Leo, can I come in?" he said quickly.

"No, you can't."

Leo looked offended and...what was it, amused? Like, almost mocking Cris for assuming that he could just walk into his hotel room. With a jolt up his spine, Cris realised that he liked it. He liked it a lot that Leo wasn't just going to give in.

"Okay, I deserve that," he said.

Leo folded his arms across his chest and stared at him defiantly.

"I'm sorry Leo," he repeated.

Leo didn't say anything.

"Didn't we decide that we wouldn't see each anymore? Didn't we..."

Leo took a step forward, forcing Cris to move away.

"Shut up. If you're going to say that, why are you even here right now?"

He had a point.

"Please, listen. I just freaked out, okay? The entire Real Madrid squad was outside in my backyard eating lunch! Imagine if any of them showed up and saw you."

At that, Leo smiled and Cris felt relief flooding his chest.

"No way," Leo mumbled, grinning.

"I swear it's true. I'm sure someone posted on Instagram. I can show you if you..."

"Come in here."

Leo reached out and pulled him inside the room.

Once inside, though, he moved away and leaned back on a table. Cris suddenly realised he was all dressed up, tailored trousers, crisp button down shirt. Everything was fitted and showed off his lean body. Cris' gaze lingered on his slim waist, and Leo shifted uncomfortably.

"You look nice," Cris said.

"I'm supposed to go for dinner soon," Leo replied, making a face.

"Can you cancel?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is it a date?"

Cris moved a few steps towards him.

"Fuck off."

"Is that a no?"

He loved the way the crimson flush swept up Leo's neck, and the way Leo was biting his bottom lip.

"We have some time, right?" Cris asked, his steady movement towards Leo seemingly out of his control.

"We said we shouldn't do this," Leo said, voice low, a little breathless.

"So why did you show up to my house today?"

Cris was now as close to Leo as he could get without touching him. He could see his chest rise and fall rapidly, breathing loud and shallow. He was  
panting.

"Apparently it was a mistake," Leo said hoarsely.

Cris was breathing heavily. His cock was hardening.

He placed his hands on the table, on either side of Leo, trapping him. He leaned down until his lips hovered over Leo's.

"Maybe not," he whispered.

Leo turned his face away to the side. There was a sheen of sweat along his forehead. Cris gazed longingly at the pale, exposed neck.

He wanted to bite.

They were both sweating, panting like animals in heat.

Cris knew it wasn't long before they would jump on each other, devour each other, fuck right then and there on the floor, on the table, wherever. He felt he should say something first. Especially in light of what they had discussed the last time. How the two of them together was a terrible idea, for many reasons. That they couldn't just have sex because they liked each other too much, and it would only end badly because they would develop feelings for each other.

Cris hadn't said the word love. He didn't want Leo to think he was crazy. He'd let Leo assume that they were both at the very beginning of feelings, that whatever danger they were in was not quite there yet.

Yes, he had to say something before they jumped each other and lost their minds. Especially since their decision was so sensible. It was so obvious that a relationship could never work. They had to stay away from each other. It was for the best. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. But then Leo said it for him

"Fuck me Cristiano. No strings attached."

He barely even finished his sentence before Cris pushed him back onto the table, leaned down and bit down on his neck. Leo let out a loud moan. Cris straightened up and stared down at Leo, sprawled out before him on the heavy table.

He pressed down hard on his chest, holding him down.

"Who are you going to dinner with?" he asked.

Leo struggled to sit up. He looked flushed, hair messed up. He smirked a little and Cris felt a hot, angry sensation inside his chest.

"Is it a date?" he asked, feeling stupid, but unable to stop himself.

Leo continued smirking, and slowly raised a hand and rubbed over his neck where Cris bit him.

"Did you mark me? Because you think I'm going on a date?"

"Well are you?"

"Are you jealous? I'm not yours, you know."

"I know. No strings."

Cris pushed Leo down on the table again, this time a little more gentle. He leaned down and kissed tenderly over the marked area. He felt stupid, vulnerable and protective.

He kissed Leo's ridiculously plump, soft lips. Leo kissed him back and the kiss was sweet and pliant. Cris caught him by the knees and pulled him forward, towards the edge of the table, and Leo sat up and suddenly embraced him, arms around his neck and legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

Taken by surprise, Cris stilled and held him close.

"Are you okay Leo?" he finally asked.

Leo nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"I see you and you don't give me a hug or a kiss. You just push me down on the table right away."

Leo laughed a little. Cris tightened his hold around him, kissed the top of his head. He could feel Leo breathing heavily against his neck.

"I'm not your boyfriend," he murmured.

Leo looked up and Cris was relieved to see a smile on his face.

"Come on then," he whispered, hand moving to finger the buttons on his shirt.  
Cris was getting hard, really hard.

He watched Leo unbutton his shirt all the way down and then he grabbed the cloth with both hands and tugged it roughly apart. He ran his hands greedily over Leo's muscular stomach, and Leo leaned back, softening, pliant. He loosened his legs around Cris' waist, spreading his thighs and Cris got harder than he thought possible.

Cris undressed Leo and slid his naked body over the table. Leo stretched out his arms over his head and opened his legs wider, alabaster skin, muscles rippling, gorgeous against the solid, dark wood. His cock was flushed, heavy, hard, leaking.

Cris quickly got out of his clothes, sighing with relief as he slipped out of his briefs. He leaned over the table and placed his palms on Leo's inner thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs along the delicate skin.

"Turn around. On your knees," he commanded softly, and Leo immediately complied. Cris stared at the firm, round ass, offered up to him.

He reached out and grabbed both cheeks, sighing in pleasure. He bent down and licked up the right cheek, squeezing hard. He heard Leo gasping and placed a short, hard slap over the area. The sound was loud and wet, mixed with a strangled moan from Leo.

He slapped hard again.

"Oh Cristiano..." he moaned softly.

Cris struck him over and over and Leo moaned his name over and over, spurring him on.

And then Leo was collapsed on the table, ass cheeks hot and red, arms spread out flat. Creamy white on black, he looked like a goddamn sculpture. His chest was heaving up and down. Cris grabbed his sides and hauled him up, smoothing his hands over his muscled arms.

He roughly grabbed Leo's jaw and turned his face to him. His face was streaked with tears and he sniffed a little.

Cris felt an intense arousal deep inside his stomach, but also a consuming, overpowering love.

He turned him around and gathered him into his arms. Leo clung to him, face dropping into his neck. He carried him to the bed and set him down gently. Then he went and got the bottle of lube.

As he walked back, Leo's eyes were fixed on him, glazed.

"You like to hit me, why is that?" he said softly, smiling.

Cris felt his face go hot. He slicked up his fingers and moved quickly to part Leo's thighs. He caressed his entrance softly.

"And you like it. Why is that?"

He looked up at Leo and Leo bit his lip shyly.

"I asked you first."

Cris pressed against his entrance without inserting the finger. He rubbed circles around it, stretching it lightly with two fingers and stooping down to blow on it gently.

"You have the hottest ass I've ever seen Leo Messi," he finally said, feeling satisfied at seeing Leo blushing furiously.

He dipped a finger in carefully.

"Oh!" Leo cried out, "but...but why hit?"

Cris chuckled, working his finger in and out slowly, watching Leo's face contort beautifully, lips part slightly.

"You really want to know? Because I want it to be mine. Because I want you," his voice came out hoarse.

His finger was knuckle deep now and Leo's eyes were tightly shut.

"But I'm not yours," Leo whispered.

"Open your eyes Leo. Look at me," Cris murmured, slowly stretching him out. He inserted a second finger carefully.

Leo's eyes fluttered open, and he looked dazed and flushed.

"I want you to be mine. I want your body. I want your ass. I want all of you," Cris said, working his fingers in and out.

"But I'm not yours," Leo said again, lips turning up a little.

"But I want you to be mine," Cris repeated, so hot and bothered that he wondered if he was just going to come. He drove his fingers in deeper, sliding up.

"Ohhh..." Leo moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Cris repeated the motion and Leo cried out again.

"Why do you like it when I hit you Leo?" Cris repeated the motion for the third time. Leo was getting more and more frenzied.

"More..." he whispered desperately.

Cris stilled his fingers and Leo ground down on them, but Cris put his hand on his hips and stopped him.

"Tell me first."

"Cris fuck me please."

"Tell me why you like it."

Leo closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Because I want to belong to you," he finally whispered.

"Baby I want you so much," Cris replied, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock.

When his cock was inside Leo, he really had to concentrate on not coming. Leo was so tight, so hot, yet so soft and velvety.

He leaned his head on Leo's shoulder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered, overwhelmed.

He opened his eyes and stared down at Leo under him. He was a mess, flushed crimson, sweating, eyes wide and glazed. Cris suddenly had a great desire to see Leo on top of him.

"Let me just..." He put his hands under Leo and lifted him off the bed, flipping them around so that he was sprawled out on the bed and Leo was straddling him.

His cock went deep inside and it hurt because it was a sudden motion. He hissed and looked up at Leo, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He raised himself up and enclosed Leo in his arms, stroking over his body soothingly.

"Did I hurt you baby?" He stroked Leo's cheek, brushing away the tears. Leo nodded a little but then he shifted to adjust himself and moaned out loudly in pleasure.

"Oh it feels so good," he murmured.

Cris smiled and lay back down, staring at Leo's gorgeous body sitting on him.

"Ride me," he said, and Leo started moving up and down his cock slowly, a playful smile on his face.

Cris threw his head back and moaned, the tight muscles clenched around his cock felt amazing, Leo looked amazing, and they were so in tune with each other.

As Leo opened up more, he began to move up and down faster, and Cris was happy to let him take control for a while. Leo had his hands on his shoulders and he leaned down a little, gazing directly into Cris' eyes. Cris loved that Leo was so small that he could easily sit on him and move on him like this, as if they were meant to be doing this.

The rhythm was steady and Cris could feel his orgasm building. Leo's moans were getting louder, more desperate. When he raised his arms and clung to the headboard, his chest and stomach muscles flexing up and down, pretty, little nipples pink and hard, ass bouncing lightly on his cock, Cris could not lay passively anymore. He grabbed onto Leo's ass cheeks with both hands and ground him down onto his cock, thrusting up at the same time.

He moved Leo up and down his cock steadily, squeezing his cheeks together. He couldn't take his eyes off Leo, hanging on to the headboard over him, eyes closed, tongue peeking out, sweat dripping down his neck and head thrown back. His cock was hard and leaking, moving up and down his stomach.

God, he loved him, he loved him...

Cris closed his eyes and thrust harder, faster, pulling Leo up and down faster and faster until it was all a blur of movement, sound, slickness. He came hard, and he couldn't stop himself from crying out. His cock was throbbing inside Leo, coming in big spurts. He held on to Leo's ass, nails digging into his skin, until his body stopped shuddering.

It was only then that he realised that Leo had come too, the white spread all over his chest. He felt a sensation of pure joy shining inside him. That is, until Leo lowered his hands onto his shoulders, gripped them tightly and broke out into sobs, tears raining down on Cris' face and body trembling above him.

Cris moved him down and lay him on his side. He embraced him, covering him with his much bigger body. Leo hid his face in Cris' neck, and Cris ran his fingers through his hair softly.

"My love, my love," he whispered into his hair. He couldn't help himself, and he had spoken very softly so he hoped Leo didn't hear him. But Leo pressed closer, so maybe he heard.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked and he felt Leo nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he said. He wasn't sure what he was saying, he wasn't even making sense. But he could feel Leo nodding again.

"Will you really?" Leo murmured, and Cris kissed his hair.

"Yes," he whispered.

He had never felt weaker in his life, and he had never felt stronger.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, apologies again for not updating forever. I'm afraid the pace of this fic seems to be naturally slow. But do forgive me and enjoy this! xoxo

Cristiano didn't stop for anyone. He went straight into the tunnel, the voices and faces around him a blur. When he was about to turn in the direction of his team's dressing room, he saw him.

He was the one person in focus in a blur of bodies.

He must have involuntarily slowed down. Leo, shirtless, was standing casually chatting with someone. And Neymar, also shirtless, was all over Leo.

God, he fucking  _hated_  that kid.

Neymar wasn't paying any attention to the person Leo was speaking to. He was clearly just there for Leo. Clinging to him, arms around his waist, naked torso pressed to naked torso, chin on Leo's shoulder, just  _nuzzling_  into his neck. Cris noticed with a sickening feeling how Leo, although he was talking to someone else, had his hands tangled loosely with Neymar's hands at his waist.

Leo didn't even notice him passing by.

Oh well, what did he expect? After all, they'd once again decided after the last time they'd fucked in Leo's hotel room, that it couldn't happen again. It was impossible. A terrible idea. Cris hadn't called him, and Leo hadn't called him either. And that was that.

Except...

Everyone was quiet and sombre in the dressing room. They'd been humiliated on their own turf. What was there to say?

Cris was almost ready to leave when his phone buzzed. He glanced at it. It was Leo.

_Are you alright Cris?_

_Why wouldn't I be?_

He regretted it a little after he pressed send, but he figured he had a right to be a bit dickish tonight.

_I'm sorry if you don't want to hear from me right now, I understand. It's just that you looked really upset when you passed by in the tunnel earlier and I wanted to check on you. I'm sorry again._

Cris sighed. So Leo  _had_  noticed him. He got into his car.

_It's okay. Thanks for checking. It's football, you understand how it is._

The next message only came once Cris was already at home.

_It's weird but I really looked forward to seeing you today_.

_It's not weird. I feel the same_.

Cris hit send quickly before his brain had time to tell him not to indulge in this, whatever  _this_  was.

The next message came quickly.

_So what would you say to the fact that I decided to spend the night in Madrid tonight, instead of going back with everyone?_

He hated how his heart immediately started pounding painfully in his chest. He sat down, feeling dizzy. He needed to put a stop to this.

_What will you be doing in Madrid?_  he wrote back, flinching at his own cruelty.

_I was hoping to see you._

He put down his phone. His heart faltered at the other's honesty. It was so... _sweet_. He closed his eyes, trying not to become overcome by the feelings welling up inside. But they couldn't do this anymore. He knew it, and Leo should know it too.

His body ached, and he thought about the match. How their own fans had whistled them. And then that image of Neymar clinging to Leo. He picked up his phone.

_Why don't you just be with someone you can actually have a future with? I can name some options._

Cris hit send. Then he stared at his phone in dismay. There were many ways of saying no. Why did he have to be such an asshole about it? No reply came and he wasn't surprised. This was a terrible night, any way he looked at it. There was nothing to do now but to just go to bed and wake up to a new day.

It wasn't easy to fall asleep. And when he finally did, he had strange and terrible dreams. He was being sucked into a dark well by some invisible and unstoppable force. If only he could crawl out through the top! But when he tried to, he could feel and hear his bones cracking with the effort and he sunk lower and lower.

When he opened his eyes, relieved that he was only dreaming, he was shaking and drenched in sweat. He got out of bed and opened a curtain, and there was the faintest glimmer of light in the pre-dawn sky.

Leo was on his mind, immediately. He hated himself for the text he'd sent. What the hell was wrong with him? What did Leo do to deserve this? To stop himself from calling Leo at this ungodly hour, he went into the bathroom and took a long shower.

_He had to see him._  Well, this wasn't the first time he'd asked his assistant to find out where Leo Messi was staying. If he was even still in Madrid.

It didn't take long to find out the name and room number. But, his assistant informed him conspiratorially, Leo wasn't aware that Cris was coming over. It was just that he had good relations with one of Leo's people, and he'd been able to pass on the information. No one in Leo's camp would dare wake him up at this hour. It would be up to Cris.

Cris wished he could slip into Leo's room, get under the covers in his bed and kiss him awake. He felt a fluttering in his stomach at the very thought, as he drove across town. He had to really focus in order not to exceed the speed limit.

But he had to knock on the door for quite a while before he heard someone shuffling inside the room. He waited, holding his breath, stomach churning painfully.

Leo opened the door, bare chest, hair ruffled adorably, rubbing his eyes.

"Leo, I..." he began.

Leo's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut.

Cris yelled out in pain as the door caught part of his thumb. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away cursing.

Now what?

"Did I hurt you?" Leo's voice came through the door, soft and gentle.

"Yes!" Cris cried out annoyed, but he couldn't help grinning.

The door opened a little, and Leo stared at him with those soft, brown eyes. His mouth was pressed into a little pout, and Cris' eyes lingered on it.

"Sorry," Leo mumbled, "can I see?"

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

Leo's eyes flashed angrily and he tried to shut the door again. But this time Cris put out a foot and held it open. Leo struggled to close it, but this was a battle he just wasn't going to win.

After Cris forced himself into the room, Leo took himself to the other side of it. Cris watched as he paced up and down, clearly agitated.

"I came to apologise," he said, and Leo stopped pacing to stare at him. Just when Cris thought he wasn't going to say anything at all, he spoke with a voice full of controlled rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are that you just barge into my room at whatever the fuck time it is?"

He picked up the phone on the table and stared at it.

"Don't tell me you're going to get security to throw me out," Cris said, incredulously.

"What? No."

Leo frowned and ran a hand through his already messy hair. He put the receiver down.

"I want to fire someone for letting you know where I'm staying. And for letting you come here without telling me!"

Leo flushed red with anger.

" _Leo_..."

Leo looked at Cris and his expression softened just a little.

"I'm sorry I stayed in Madrid," he said, voice thick with emotion, "I know we decided not to do this. And I should have left it at that."

Cris' heart ached.

"Leo, no. I'm sorry I was such an asshole."

"You're not. You're just upholding your end of our agreement. And I'm a fucking idiot."

"You're not. And I didn't have to send you such a dick text."

"Well you didn't have to, but then at least I got the message. Right?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"What's the message?" Cris whispered.

Leo didn't answer. He went over to the bed and sat down at the edge, burying his face in his hands.

Cris stared at his naked torso bent down, pale and inviting, the lines of his ribcage and the taut muscles standing out. He swallowed hard.

Leo's voice was muffled when he spoke.

"Okay, so you apologised for being an asshole. And I'm sorry for texting you in the first place. Okay? You can go now."

"I don't want to go, Leo."

Leo looked up, looking tired and sad.

"Cris what do you want from me? I put myself out there and you reminded me that that's a mistake. And you let me know how you feel so..."

"You have no idea how I feel."

Cris walked towards the bed, anger and frustration surging through him.

"I think I do."

"You really don't."

Cris stopped near the bed, and Leo leaned back and looked up at him.

"Tell me then." His voice was soft and challenging.

"Of course I wanted to see you too! But I was having a massively bad day. Remember? And besides, I got the feeling you have other options now."

Leo raised an eyebrow. Cris frowned, feeling embarrassed.

"You and Neymar looked very intimate when I..."

He stopped short when Leo laughed out gaily.

"What!? You think Ney and I?"

"Yeah,  _Ney_  and you," Cris spit out, making a face.

Leo was smiling now, dimpling adorably and Cris couldn't help smiling a little too.

"Don't be so ridiculous," Leo said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well he was all over you. And he always is. And you weren't exactly pushing him away!"

"It's just Ney, he's like that with everyone. He's the sweetest person I know. But he's not my type."

Leo smirked.

"He's not?"

"Nope. And why do you care, it's not like there is anything between us. Right?"

There was a challenge in Leo's eyes. He'd stopped smiling. Something about the way he was half-sprawled on the bed was very sexy.

How to make it out of this hotel room in one piece?

"What the hell, Leo? I can't just be your post-victory booty call."

Leo's face went dark. He stood up and walked to the door, holding it open.

"I've had enough of you Cristiano. It's time for you to leave now."

Cris turned his body towards him, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"I don't think so."

He felt the calm before a storm. The tension was unbearable.

"Get out."

Leo's voice was calm but Cris could tell he was getting a little flustered. A beautiful pink flush was steadily sweeping up his chest, neck and cheeks. Cris could feel his cock starting to harden. He drew himself up to his full height and slowly walked towards the door, staring Leo down.

When he got close to him he loomed over him and just looked down. Leo stared straight into his eyes. Maybe a minute passed or twenty. Cris became aware of Leo's breathing, he was almost panting. He moved in closer, body close but not touching. He watched Leo's hand on the doorknob. It shook a little. Leo bit his bottom lip.

Cris put his hands on Leo's shoulders and pushed him against the door, slamming it shut. He leaned down, face hovering over his. Leo gasped and pressed his fists into Cris' chest. Cris moved away a little to give him some space. He was rewarded with a resounding slap across his cheek.

It hurt like a motherfucker.

Cris forced himself not to react. He shut his eyes, continuing to press into Leo. When he opened his eyes, Leo slapped him again. 

Cris slammed him against the door. Infuriatingly so, Leo actually had a smirk on his face. It turned Cris on and irritated him in equal measure.

"Don't do that again," he growled. His cheek burned hot.

"Or what?"

Cris leaned down and pressed a bruising kiss into Leo's mouth. Leo shut his lips tight, resisting. When Cris persisted, he bit his bottom lip savagely. Cris cried out in pain and leaned on Leo, pressing his face to the top of his head. 

"Dammit, dammit," he muttered. 

He could feel Leo's breath on his skin, through his shirt. His lips were pressed to his chest. He tried to push Cris away, and Cris caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. He held on tightly, and he could see the pain in Leo's eyes. He pressed his hip against Leo's hip, holding him in place.

Leo smirked, feeling his hard on.

"So this turns you on?" he spit out spitefully.

"Everything you do turns me on," Cris replied, bending down and peppering gentle kisses along Leo's jaw. He was satisfied to see Leo's eyes flutter shut momentarily.

Cris moved down and sucked under his jaw and Leo moaned. When Cris loosened his hold on his wrists, Leo brought his hands around Cris' neck and clung to him. Cris put his hands under his thighs and lifted him up, and Leo wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"Kiss me baby," Cris whispered. He pressed Leo to the door, pressing a palm against the door and holding him up easily.

Leo kissed him. And it was all kinds of sloppy. And  _dirty._

Cris let go and lowered Leo, following him down to the floor. And then they were frantically making out, sloppy and desperate, against the door. Leo pushed Cris down flat and climbed on him, straddling him. Cris could feel his hard on pressing against his. He tried to control his breath, running his hands up Leo's thighs and pressing his nipples between his fingers.

"Leo, Leo..." he mumbled, trying to slow down, to calm down a little.

"Tell me you don't want me," Leo said, the anger still evident in his tone. 

Cris' fingers pressed hard into Leo's skin. He liked the idea of riling him up.

"I don't," he said, much more casually than he felt.

Leo got off him and stood over him. He bent down and took off his track pants and briefs. He stood naked over him, and stroked his hard cock lazily.

"You fucking liar," he spat out.

Cris put his arms under his head, affecting a relaxed pose.

"I'm not lying" he said, smirking. He tore his eyes away from Leo's hard, flushed cock and looked elsewhere.

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"I just came to apologise because I felt bad," he replied, watching Leo carefully.

Something flashed in Leo's eyes. It was anger but it was also something that looked like uncertainty. Insecurity. Cris felt his heart melting. Without another word, Leo turned around and started walking away. 

Cris scrambled up and caught hold of his ankles. He pulled him crashing down to the floor. He covered him with his whole body, heavily pressing down on him. He kissed him all over, starting from the nape of his neck, going down his spine. He ran his fingers up and down his whole body. 

Leo was still resisting, until Cris grabbed on to his plump ass cheeks and squeezed them hard. Then Leo moaned loudly and dropped to his hands and knees. He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes dark and coy. Cris bent down, groaning, and bit his shoulder. He licked the soft skin behind his ear, taking his time and covering every bit. In the meantime, his hands were stroking and squeezing his ass continually. His cock got harder as he felt Leo responding, moaning in pleasure and pushing back his ass into his hands. Cris took off his clothes, sighing with relief as his hard cock was released from his briefs. He pressed himself to Leo, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

Cris spread Leo's ass cheeks apart and descended onto his entrance, slowly wiggling the tip of his tongue over it. Something like a sob escaped Leo. Cris looked up, remembering something.

"You cried the last time," he said softly.

Leo's body went still for a second. Cris bent down and swirled his tongue around his entrance, softly at first, and then harder. He used his fingers to spread it open. Leo moaned.

"Why did you cry?" he asked.

He bent down again and flicked his tongue across gently, letting saliva drip down. Then he pressed down, flicking harder. He quickly darted the tip of his tongue in and out. Leo was very tight, so he took his time.

" _Oh..."_ Leo moaned, "Because...because..."

Cris darted his tongue in again, going deeper. Leo moaned brokenly.

Cris moved away, kneading his ass hard.

"Tell me why," he insisted.

"Oh  _Cris,"_ he moaned, legs trembling, "because it was  _so good_."

Cris lapped up and down, slurping and making Leo's entrance slick with saliva. He worked it open with his tongue, pressing in deeper and deeper. Leo's delicious, firm ass in his face, his tight, warm hole, and his desperate moans were all making Cris frenzied.

He lost control, as he always did with Leo. He ate him out, fucking him with his tongue, pressing deep inside and pulling out, twisting his tongue and rooting inside. The position Leo was in - down on the floor on his hands and knees - spurred him on even more.

"Spread yourself," he commanded hoarsely, and Leo spread his thighs. 

"Fuck me," Leo whispered.

Cris lubed himself up and pressed in. He didn't stop until he was all the way in, pelvis pressed tight against Leo's ass. He leaned down and pressed his chest to Leo's back, both of them sticky with sweat. He took deep breaths, enjoying Leo clenching hotly around his rock hard cock.

He started grinding into Leo. It was impossible to do anything slowly, with Leo pushing back desperately. Cris gripped his hips hard with his hands, and started thrusting in and out. 

"T...tell me you don't want me," Leo stuttered. Then he laughed out loud, glancing back at Cris. 

Cris thrust in hard. Leaving one hand on his hip, he used the other to grab on to his hair and pull his head back hard. He bent down and bit his earlobe.

"I don't want you," he replied.

"Fucking liar," Leo whispered, moaning and thrusting back in time.

"I don't want you," Cris repeated, thrusting in and out faster, keeping a firm grip on Leo's hair.

"You just like to put your cock inside me, right?"

Cris' was sliding in and out fast, slamming into Leo. His words drove him crazy, and he pulled hard on his hair. He could feel his orgasm building.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you," he growled.

Leo let out a laugh combined with a loud moan. He bent down, burying his face into the carpet, ass pointing up. The angle of Cris' thrusts changed a little and Leo cried out loudly in pleasure every time Cris slammed in. He slammed in hard over and over, everything becoming a blur. As if from far away, he heard Leo's voice. He struggled to tear himself away from the haze, to hear what was being said.

"Come inside my mouth," Leo was pleading.

Cris felt his toes curl and his body shudder when he heard those words. He pulled out quickly, knowing he didn't have much time. He flipped Leo over roughly and bent over him, hard cock over his face. He only had to stroke himself a couple of times before the milky liquid ribboned out and landed over Leo.

Leo stretched out his tongue obscenely, catching most of the come. At the same time, he reached down and stroked himself quickly. As Cris finished coming, white spurts all over Leo's face, Leo came too, moaning and shuddering.

Cris licked up his own come from Leo's face and pushed his tongue into his mouth and Leo greedily sucked it all up. Cris collapsed on top, and Leo tightly wound his arms and legs around him.

He could feel gentle kisses on his ear.

"Tell me you don't want me," Leo whispered, giggling.

Cris flipped them over so that Leo was on top. He held him close. He could feel Leo's heart beating, and he stroked his back gently. He looked around them. They were on the floor, inches from the door, clothes strewn about. It was ridiculous. He started laughing. He couldn't help it, he was almost hysterical.

Leo looked up, resting his chin on his chest. He looked amused.

"What's so funny?"

Cris tried to control his laughter.

"Everything," he finally said.

Leo grinned and pecked him gently on the lips.

"I think it's funny too," he said.

Cris held him close, suddenly feeling scared.

"Leo," he murmured, dragging his fingers through Leo's sweaty hair. He couldn't help thinking how perfect this was. How  _perfect_  the weight of Leo Messi's body lying on top of his felt. 

"Yes?" Leo said, burying his face into Cris' neck.

"It's not funny, it's perfect," he said.

"What's perfect?"

"You. This."

Leo was silent for a while.

"Cristiano, can I say something?"

Cris felt his heart go still. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't bear another conversation about how they could never have a relationship. How they simply  _couldn't do this._

"What?" he whispered hoarsely.

Leo lifted his head and looked into his eyes. There was that expression again, so soft and uncertain and insecure. Cris tightened his hold around his body.

"Please don't say we can't do this," Leo said.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Leo squeezed his eyes shut.

Cris lifted his body up and sat up. He arranged Leo's legs so they were wrapped around him. He caught both his hands in his, and then he leaned down and kissed both his eyelids gently.

"Look at me, open your eyes," he murmured.

Leo opened his eyes. It was then that Cris noticed the sunlight pouring into the room, because it illuminated Leo's face perfectly. He was beautiful. His heart pounded wildly.

"We can do this," he said firmly, gazing into his eyes.

And then Leo smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

*

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, does anyone even remember this fic and the fact that it's not quite over? :D  
> I almost forgot! Sorry for keeping you hanging for so long, if anyone was still waiting for the rest of this. There was supposed to be one last chapter, but it got very long and I decided to make it two chapters. So here is the first part. Sorry, a bit angsty and talky with no sexytimes. But I'll make it up in the last chapter, promise. ;)

 

Maybe five minutes ago Cristiano would have cared about the state of Leo's clothes, and the fact that Leo had to go out and face the world, and most likely win his fifth - _fifth -_ Ballon d'Or. He needed to look the part, he needed to look put together and smart. 

 

That was five minutes ago.

 

He'd paid Leo a little visit in his hotel room, shut the door behind him relieved to find Leo alone. He just wanted to say hello and then go to the gala with his own entourage. That's what he meant to do. But then Leo had smiled across the room at him. He still smiled at him shyly, like they just met. Like they hadn't done filthy things to each other, writhed against each other, grinded and sweated against each other's bodies.

 

Cristiano's heart stopped.

 

"Come here, give me a kiss," Leo'd said.

 

And now he was leaning the younger man against a table, shirt pulled open, Cris' hand roaming over the smooth, pale skin. His other arm was braced against the table, and his knee was between Leo's legs. Their hard cocks were grinding against each other.

 

Cristiano was not kissing Leo, as much as breathing hotly into his mouth, darting his tongue in and out from time to time, lazily. Leo was softly moaning, arching into Cris, grinding his cock against Cris'. And Cris was just enjoying this, Leo's soft moans and whimpers. 

 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even really register the door being flung open and someone walking in. Neymar was standing right next to them before they realised someone was even in the room. Leo started and tried to stand up straight. But Cristiano held him in position. He resented this intrusion, especially considering who the intruder was.

 

Neymar, who had merely an hour ago told the whole world that he was in love with Leo. At a news conference. With Cristiano sitting right next to Leo. Sure, he was _joking._  


"Ney..." Leo said, tone embarrassed but warm.

 

Cris placed his hand on Leo's waist. He bent down and kissed Leo all along his jaw. Maybe he was motivated by the desire to show this kid just who Leo really belonged to. Sure, maybe it was a little petty. But the fact was, it was also extremely hard to stop what he was doing.

 

Neymar picked up Leo's jacket from the floor and placed it carefully on the bed.

 

"I thought you'd be ready by now," he said, his tone playful and not too bothered.

 

"I _am,"_ Leo said. Then a moan escaped him as Cris sucked just on the underside of his jaw.

 

"I was," he corrected, sheepishly.

 

"Cristiano," Neymar said, and Cris was finally forced to stop. He pulled Leo into his body, and sighed with satisfaction on feeling Leo curling into him and nuzzling into his chest.

 

"Yes Neymar."

 

"Okay so, it took me ages - _ages -_ to fix his tie. I don't know why it was so hard, I think Leo is not a guy for ties. Somehow it was just...Anyway, whenever you're done here with... _whatever..._ I'll leave you to it, but make sure he...We don't want him to look all...you know, he's going to win it, we all know that. So he needs to look...not that he doesn't look..."

 

Cris could feel Leo shaking a little with laughter.

 

"Okay Neymar, I'll leave you to fix his tie and make sure he looks presentable," he said, gently extricating himself from Leo. Leo resisted a little and then sighed and let go. 

 

"No, no," Neymar quickly said, backing towards the door, "I'll leave you two. I'm sure you can..."

 

He paused and looked Cristiano up and down, a flash of approval passing across his face.

 

"I'm sure _you_ know what you're doing," he concluded. He was turning around to leave but Cristiano stopped him.

 

"It would be weird," he said, "I should go with my people. And you two should go together."

 

He was at the door when Neymar called out his name.

 

"Hey, can I just ask you...?"

 

Cristiano turned back.

 

Neymar placed a hat on his head.

 

"Hat? Or..." he took it off, "no hat?"

 

Cris smiled.

 

"Wear the hat," he said.

 

Neymar grinned.

 

"You think? Or is it too much?"

 

Cris shook his head.

 

"You can pull it off."

 

Neymar's grin got even wider.

 

"Thanks."

 

Cris nodded, and blew a kiss in Leo's direction. He turned on his heel, smiling to himself.

 

*

 

He could just see the headlines the next morning. They would probably catch him from a bad angle, with sour look on his face. They'd make up this big story about how Leo had reasserted himself as the best player in the world and how he, Cristiano Ronaldo, must be feeling bitter in defeat.

 

It stung, in past years it definitely stung. And in more recent years, the fact that Leo was beating him did not matter that much to Cristiano. He knew his own worth, and he knew Leo was a sublime player. He had eyes. What bothered him was the constant comparisons, and how no one could give it a rest for even a second.

 

This year? This year it was a completely different issue. This year he had to stop himself from showing how happy he felt, how proud, when Leo stood up on that stage accepting his fifth Ballon d'Or. He glanced over at Neymar, saw him smiling wide, looking at Leo with that adoring expression. That kid was definitely in love with Leo. He sighed and went up to talk to him.

 

"Does this ever get old?" Neymar said, mischievous smile on his lips.

 

Cristiano laughed.

 

"A little bit," he said.

 

Neymar was still gazing over at Leo in the distance. Cristiano watched him curiously. Neymar licked his lips, sighed, and turned his attention back to Cris.

 

"You and Leo," he said, shaking his head, "You and Leo."

 

"Yeah? What about it?"

 

"So good together," Neymar said, placing a gentle hand on Cris' arm, "Leo is so happy. You know that? Good for you!"

 

Neymar laughed out the last sentence, giving Cris' arm a squeeze.

 

"Good for me, huh?"

 

"Yeah! Do you know how painfully shy and awkward he is? How cautious with people? And you managed to get through to him, I don't even know how. I just...it must be real, this thing you two have."

 

Cristiano could feel the colour rising in his cheeks. He thought he would just do some small talk with Neymar, he totally didn't expect the Brazilian to launch right into an analysis of his relationship with Leo. Suddenly he felt exposed and anxious. He looked around at the ballroom, full of photographers and journalists. He frowned at Neymar and shook his head a little. Neymar understood and he laughed. The sound of his raucous laugh rang in Cristiano's ears as he turned away to talk to someone else.

 

All evening he studiously avoided Leo. They would meet in his hotel room at the end of the evening. He couldn't wait to have him in his arms. But for now, they had to be careful. 

 

Someone asked for a photo, and Cristiano agreed. It turned out to be with a group of people so he obliged, standing in the middle with a cheesy grin plastered on his face while flustered people arranged and rearrange themselves around him. Then what seemed like a million camera flashes in his face, and he was free to slip away.

 

He wondered if it was almost time to leave the party. He'd been warned by his PR people not to leave too early - there would be talk. He checked his phone. There was no message from Leo yet, he must still be in the ballroom somewhere. He wondered if he should send him a text. A hand softly landed on his back.

 

"A word, Cris?"

 

It was a journalist that Cristiano had known for many years. He was a great supporter of Real Madrid, and a huge Cristiano fan. He lead him conspiratorially to a dark corner. Already, Cris' heart had begun to beat faster.

 

"There are some photos," he said, sounding serious.

 

"What kind of photo?"

 

"You going into Leo's room earlier this evening."

 

Cris felt the colour drain from his face.

 

"How do you..." he began, but the man quickly explained.

 

"It's definitely the hotel they are staying in, it's not hard to tell from the wallpaper and the carpet. And the room number is very clear. The first photo is you using a card to open the door, and it's definitely you. And in the second one the door is a little open and you can see someone inside the room. And it's definitely Leo. It could be denied but..."

 

The man trailed off. 

 

Cristiano took a deep breath. It didn't necessarily sound that bad. But this particular journalist was an old veteran. He had solid contacts, and he wouldn't have come directly to Cris if he didn't think it was serious.

 

"And on top of that," he continued in a whisper, "the guy is saying that he has sources from a different event that..."

 

"What different event?" Cris snapped.

 

"Look Cris," the man said patiently, "There's not much to it. But this guy is planning to make this a whole big story. He says someone told him that you were in Leo's room before, during the UEFA awards. He saw your jacket in his room, or something silly like that. And here it looks like you have the card to Leo's hotel room. Maybe nothing will come of it, but it's potentially a huge story and I wanted to warn you."

 

"Who is this guy?"

 

"I don't know the photographer. But the guy with the story is someone I know. From Madrid."

 

He shrugged and left him. Cristiano felt his blood boil. Even after all these years, after thinking he was used to the press and their ways, it still bothered him to the point of wanting to punch someone, or something. It wasn't fair, how much they went after players' personal lives, with no regard to...

 

Just then there was a mini-commotion in front of him. He looked up. It was just Leo passing with his parents, with a crowd of people following after him, trying to get a last glimpse, a last photo, a piece of him. Cris retreated deeper into the corner and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

 

It was not even about him this time. It was about Leo. His Leo. Some jerk journalist would write a story full of insinuations. And then everyone would want more of the story. And one day they would get it, they would catch the two of them together. And then what? And even if they didn't, they would always have to hide and be afraid. He remembered Neymar telling him how painfully shy and awkward Leo was. He thought of how it was almost torture for Leo to have the limelight on himself, for things outside of football.

 

Cristiano felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket with shaking fingers.

 

_I'm on my way to my room. See you soon!_

Tears sprang to his eyes so suddenly it stung. Cristiano typed quickly, before he had a chance to change his mind. He typed and retyped, but in the end the message was short and simple.

 

_I'm sorry, I can't do this._

*

 

"Those fuckers are having way too much fun," someone grumbled.

 

It was true. Barcelona's season was going swimmingly. They'd dispatched Valencia 7-0 not too long ago and now they were sitting pretty at the top of the table, having thrashed Celta Vigo 6-1.

 

And Leo. Leo was on a tear. He looked fantastic, he was playing like a beast. And he was jumping on Neymar, or Neymar was jumping on him, every time one of them scored a goal. Which was all the fucking time.

 

"Do you think we would have gotten away with doing such a thing?" that same person was still grumbling. He was talking about Leo's penalty assist. Instead of shooting the penalty, Leo had kicked it to the right and Suarez had scored the goal instead.

 

"I think it was fun. Cheeky." 

 

This was from James. Cris glanced sharply at him and he shrugged helplessly. 

 

It's not that Cristiano wanted Leo to be unhappy. Of course not. But did he have to look this happy, this delighted with himself and all his little Barca friends? Cris clenched his fists in frustration. This was stupid. He was the stupid one who had broken things off with Leo, sent that terrible text. Leo hadn't responded at all, and his silence spoke volumes.

 

Marcelo was looking at his phone. He let out a short laugh.

 

"Ney says the penalty was for him, and Suarez just pounced on it! Leo and Ney practiced it!"

 

_Ney._

Cris stood up and left the room. It was getting unbearable. He paced up and down Marcelo's backyard for a bit. He could feel the weight of his phone inside his pocket. Finally, with a strangled groan, he took it out and started typing. He sent it off before he could change his mind.

 

_Great game, you were amazing._

What the hell. It's not like Leo was going to respond. He had nearly put away his phone when it buzzed. It was from Leo.

 

_Thanks._

 

That was it. Thanks. That was worse than nothing. So Cristiano decided to make things worse by continuing to text.

 

_Any plans tonight?_

The answer came quickly again.

 

_Maybe._

Cristiano sat down on the steps leading into the house.

 

_Why so coy? You can tell me._

_Would rather not._

_Why not?_

_You do know what date it is today? Some plans are private._

Cristiano looked at his phone. It was 14th February. He hadn't even realised that until this very moment.

 

_I know what date it is, that's why I texted you._

He had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

_That's sweet, but super inappropriate. Just like you._

That made him smile. Then he remembered how he had sent Leo that text after the Ballon d'Or. How Leo had been looking forward to seeing him that night, and he had backed away. It had been a month since that night, but there wasn't a day that Cristiano didn't think and rethink his decision, and wonder if he had made a good, practical choice or the most monumental fuck up of his life. 

 

After all, no story had emerged about Cristiano going to Leo's hotel room. His PR kept a close watch on everything that was written about him, and there was no story, no photographs, nothing. That didn't mean it wasn't coming one of these days, of course. 

 

He sighed and dialed a number.

 

"Yes! Yes we're amazing, thank you Cris!"

 

That's how Gerard Pique answered his phone, and Cris had to laugh.

 

"Tell Shakira I'm sorry for interrupting," he said, and Gerard laughed loudly.

 

"What's the matter? Dateless on Valentine's?" he said.

 

"Sort of. I wanted to ask you something quickly."

 

"Well hurry up!"

 

He quickly told Pique about what the journalist had told him at the party. He knew at least half of Barca had known about Leo and Cris, and Pique would be one of them. 

 

"Yes, yes, I know about that," Gerard said, his tone turning serious.

 

"So have you heard anything more? There hasn't been anything in the press..."

 

"Yes actually," Gerard cut in somewhat impatiently, "Leo told me this guy came to his people, the guy who took the photographs! He said some Madrid journalist was going to write a big story and wanted to buy the photos. But he was torn because he's a big, big fan of Leo's. In the end, he didn't want to jeopardize anything for Leo."

 

"Oh so..."

 

"So don't worry about it, it's not happening. No photos, no story."

 

"Okay."

 

There was a short pause.

 

"Cris? Why are you..."

 

"So Leo knows?"

 

"Yes he knows. I mean, about the photos. That's what you meant?"

 

"He knows that's why I..."

 

"Ah yes. Well the guy talked about a Madrid journalist so he figures you heard about it, and you got spooked."

 

"But the story is not happening. Why didn't Leo say anything?"

 

In the background, he could hear a female voice calling out.

 

"Cris I've got to go. But these are questions you have to ponder yourself, okay?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Come on man! I don't know what was happening with you and Leo, if it was serious or just some random thing. But I don't think he was that impressed with you, if you just decided to break things off because you were, what, scared? OK I'm COMING mami!"

 

"It was serious. On my side." Cris could hear how choked his voice sounded.

 

"And it's Leo. Leo doesn't exactly do casual." Pique was starting to sound quite angry now, and Cris said his goodbyes and hung up.

 

He sighed and stood up, wondering if he should fly to Barcelona right away or wait till the morning.

 

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crazy thing is that this is still not over! Again, I thought this would be the last chapter but somehow it got too long. So there is going to be one last chapter after this one. After this I'm really done! Hope you enjoy it! xx

Of course Leo's security guard recognised him. He seemed somewhat bewildered and unsure of what to do. Finally, he said he'd call in and check. Leo's mother had dropped in, he said.

 

Cristiano wanted to reverse the car and get the hell out of there. But he'd flown in from Madrid, it was late, and he was tired. Of course Leo wasn't home. He'd said he was going out for Valentine's Day, hadn't he? And now he had to deal with his mother. Great.

 

He was finally waved in and Cristiano drove slowly along the driveway. It was an unfamiliar car, and he also wanted to get his head straight and think of what to say. Celia was standing in front of the door, waiting. Cris parked the car and walked over slowly, swallowing hard.

 

"Hello!" she smiled, very friendly, "Good thing you arrived just now. I was just about to leave."

 

"That's fortunate," Cris replied, not sure what his story was even going to be. Could he pretend that Leo was expecting him? Could he get away with just not revealing anything?

 

"Yes, I'm not sure when Leo will be back. I had to drop off something. I suppose you can just wait here for him. Or are you heading out? I can tell the guard."

 

"Oh I...I think I'll stay?"

 

He hated how small and uncertain he sounded. He desperately wanted to ask questions, ask her if she knew where Leo was, _who_ he was with. But that would be stupid, and she might not know anyway. Although Leo seemed the type to confide in his mother, on second thoughts.

 

"Okay then. It's nice to see you again!"

 

"Y...yes...you too."

 

"I'm sorry, I really have to run now!"

 

And she was gone. Cristiano walked into the house, looking around curiously. He'd been here before, of course, but he hadn't really stopped to look around. The place immediately evoked warmth and simplicity, despite being quite large and luxurious. He stood in the lobby for a few minutes, looking up at the wooden beams and the pops of colour provided by tastefully located mosaic tiles. He smiled to himself, thinking this was so Leo. And then he felt his heart contracting painfully. He went to sit inside the living room.  

 

He must have dosed off, god knows for how long. He woke up dazed, rubbing his eyes, to the sound of voices, people laughing hysterically. He looked up to see Leo and Neymar tumbling into the room, trying to hold each other upright. They looked like they were wrestling each other and then they inevitably fell to the floor.

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," the Brazilian muttered, giggling helplessly, "Help me up baby."

 

"I'm trying to, but you keep dragging me down!" Leo sputtered with laughter, trying to stand up, but being pulled down by Neymar's flailing arms.

 

Cristiano watched them. He obviously shouldn't have come. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life. and Leo had _told him_ that he had plans for Valentine's Day! Of course it was Neymar. Jesus Christ. He snapped out of it when he heard Leo calling his name.

 

"Cristiano! What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

He looked up to find Leo staring at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. He was kneeling on the ground, and Neymar was draped over him helplessly, arms dangling down limply.

 

"Leo...I..."

 

That was it. Nothing to say. He squeezed his eyes shut. For a while there was the worst awkward silence ever. And then he could hear Neymar murmuring something. He opened his eyes to find Neymar whispering in Leo's ear. He had his hand cupped over his mouth, just like they did when they were on the pitch. Maybe it was just habit, but Cris felt a surge of irritation with how intimate they seemed. He found it a bit intolerable even when he saw them doing it on TV, but right here, right now, it was just too much. 

 

"What, Neymar? What do you have to say that I can't hear?" he snapped. He knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't help it. He stood up. He noted Leo's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. And then he frowned and drew Neymar to him protectively.

 

"I don't know why I bothered coming," Cris continued recklessly, "I'll just leave..."

 

He was stopped short by Neymar suddenly standing up shakily and lurching forward.

 

"Oh fuck you," he spat out, pointing a finger towards Cris, "I was telling Leo he should hear you out. _Puta_!"

 

"He was," Leo added, "but I don't think that's a good idea."

 

Cristiano noted how Leo actually seemed completely sober. It was only Neymar who could hardly stand in one spot. Now Leo stood up too. He put an arm around Neymar, and Neymar gratefully collapsed against him. Cris rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Leo. I don't know what got into me. I should have at least called. But then..."

 

"But then what?"

 

"I know you wouldn't have agreed to see me."

 

"So you just decided to come anyway, knowing I wouldn't want to see you."

 

"Yeah," Cris admitted. Yeah, it was pretty shitty of him. Especially since Leo was with Neymar anyway.

 

"Ughhhhh," the Brazilian moaned, pushing Leo off him, "Stop it Leo, talk to him! I'm leaving."

 

"What? No you're not. You're completely drunk! You can't drive right now."

 

Leo pulled Neymar back into his arms, and Neymar clung to him for a few moments before backing away again.

 

"Leo," he said softly, looking him in the eyes. He didn't say anything else, just peered into his eyes and raised his eyebrows, and Leo finally closed his eyes and nodded.

 

"Okay," he sighed heavily, "But you stay."

 

"No, no, I'm leaving."

 

"Okay, I'll drive you then."

 

"Leo! Call David!"

 

"I can't call him right now. It's so inconsiderate, it's too late. It won't take me long to..."

 

"That's why he makes the big bucks Leo!"

 

Leo sighed again and fished his phone out of his pocket. It took ages for him to get hold of his assistant, arrange a car for Neymar and for Neymar to actually leave. All this time, Cris paced up and down the living room, wondering just how this was going to unfold. At least Leo hadn't thrown him out. That was something.

 

Finally they were alone. Leo left the room and came back with two glasses of water. He handed one silently to Cris. Just as Cris took it, Leo glanced up. He quickly averted his eyes and took himself as far away from Cris as possible. He sat on an armchair across the room and drank all the water in one big gulp.

 

"Well?" he said, tone all sharp and hostile.

 

Cris sat down on the sofa and took Leo in. He noticed how gorgeous he looked, dressed in a fitted black t-shirt and jeans. He was freshly shaved and he looked so young and boyish. He told himself that he would be lucky to even get to kiss Leo one more time.

 

"I'm surprised Neymar gave up so quickly," he finally said. Of course he had to start with the worst opening line in history.

 

Leo's face went red, his eyes got dark and stormy. He banged his empty glass down on the side table and Cris jumped as the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Leo was seething but very, very still and calm. It frightened Cris to see his face go all slack and expressionless. He slowly lifted his hand and waved it in front of his eyes, almost as if he was in some kind of trance. Cris realised with horror that his hand was bleeding.

 

"Oh my god, you're hurt," he gasped, walking towards Leo. Leo stood up and looked at him challengingly, tilting his chin up. It would be hilarious - considering the difference in their physiques - if it wasn't so...intimidating. Cris stopped short, halted by the warning glare in Leo's dark eyes.

 

"Don't touch me," he said, voice low and dangerous. He was holding up his injured hand, which was now dripping blood onto the carpet.

 

"Leo," Cris said, swallowing thickly, "I promise I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. But please, you're bleeding, let me just...Please tell me where the first aid kit is."

 

*

 

"I'm sorry," Cris murmured, god knows how many times he'd apologised. He held Leo's bandaged hand and Leo let him, for a second before pulling away.

 

"Thanks," he said, voice soft and tired.

 

They were in the kitchen now and the lights were bright. They stared at each other for a few moments.

 

"What in the fucking hell are you doing here Cristiano?"

 

Cris shook his head and looked down.

 

"I'm sorry, I fucked up. I'm sorry I ruined your date with..."

 

Cris gasped as Leo's hand landed softly on his mouth, covering it. He looked up.

 

"Don't you ever get tired of being so stupid?" Leo said, tone weary.

 

Cris laughed and Leo moved his hand. Cris knew he was too happy, too relieved, too giddy. It's not like Leo wanted him anyway. And he had no right...he had no right to feel anything but regret and pain.

 

"It comes naturally to me, it seems," he said.

 

Leo sighed and started walking away. Cris followed him out of the kitchen, into the hallway, and up the stairs.

 

"Ney and I just went out because he was feeling bad for not having a date for Valentine's day. Okay? He basically wanted to let loose and I promised to take care of him, and drive. Everyone else was busy."

 

Leo paused and looked back, shaking his head mockingly.

 

" _Neymar_ couldn't find a date for Valentine's?"

 

"I know," Leo chuckled, "he's going through that phase where he isn't sure about people. Who is real and who is just...you know."

 

"I see."

 

"You're familiar with that phase."

 

"I am."

 

They were now inside Leo's bedroom, and Leo had turned on a small lamp. He sat down on the big bed and stared up at Cris. The dim light seemed to make his pale skin glow. He didn't break eye contact, as he kicked off his shoes and socks. He slipped his t-shirt off and set it aside. Cris swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now, but Leo was staring up at him with that look...his eyes so soft and inviting...

 

"Leo, I...I can sleep in your guest room?"

 

Leo smirked and leaned back on his arms. Cris tried his best not to look at the bare, toned stomach.

 

"Yeah? You want to sleep in the guest room?"

 

"Well I just showed up and I don't want you to feel like..."

 

He trailed off helplessly.

 

"Like what? Like a piece of meat, you mean? Like someone you want to fuck?"

 

"Leo, please..."

 

"So do you want to fuck me or not? Isn't that why you're here?"

 

"No! I mean, of course I want to..."

 

Cris felt all flustered. He wiped his face with his hands desperately. He couldn't tear his eyes away when Leo started slowly unbuttoning his jeans. And then he took them off and kicked them away. He lay on the bed just in his briefs. He sprawled out and looked Cris up and down. Cris' cock twitched in response.

 

"So you do want to fuck me?"

 

"Leo...you know I do."

 

"How would I know?"

 

"You know I do," Cris' repeated, voice cracking.

 

"I want you to fuck me too. _Cristiano_..."

 

It took all of Cris' self-control not to surge forward and start devouring him right away.

 

"I've been thinking about you," he said instead.

 

"About fucking me?"

 

"Yes. _Yes."_  


"And how does it go?"

 

"I...it depends."

 

"Tell me."

 

"You're on your hands and knees and I'm gripping your ass and and fucking you really hard."

 

"Mmmm. What else do you think of?"

 

"The way you are. The way you moan."

 

Leo's eyes fluttered shut, and he bit his lip.

 

"What else?"

 

His voice was a whisper now, and his hand slowly stroked over his briefs.

 

"I push my tongue inside you."

 

"You like that don't you?"

 

"I love how you taste, Leo."

 

"I like how you taste too."

 

"Do you think of me too?"

 

"Yes. All the time."

 

Cris' cock was really hard at this point. The thought of Leo thinking about him like that was making him feel dizzy with desire. 

 

"Leo...do you jerk off thinking of me?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

Leo slipped a hand inside his briefs. Cris took one stumbling step forward, but stopped himself. Leo looked up at him darkly.

 

"It's a funny date to choose to come over, isn't it?" he said, smirking.

 

"Leo, I..."

 

He desperately wanted to apologise but Leo wasn't having it. He stood up and pushed Cris down onto his back on the bed. Before he could react, Leo was straddling him and ripping open his shirt with force. Cris was so aroused, he could barely breathe. He caught hold of Leo by the waist and thrust up, rubbing their hard cocks together.

 

When Leo looked down at him, he looked angry, so pissed off, but incredibly turned on, pupils dilated, plump lips parted lustily. He raked his nails hard over Cris' chest. It hurt like hell but Cris took a deep breath and took it. Leo examined his handiwork - a trail of angry red marks.

 

"You're not so perfect anymore," he said.

 

"I never was," Cris replied, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. He wanted to kiss Leo, but Leo turned his face away.

 

"Of course you are," he murmured softly, "look at you."

 

Cris stared at Leo's face, and Leo looked back at him with hooded eyes. He looked almost sleepy, but as if he was thinking of something. Cris wanted to say something, anything, but he was afraid of what Leo would say back. He had this tender look in his eyes, and he bent down and dropped kisses over the scratch marks he'd just made. It was so delicate and Cris felt his heart melting.

 

"Baby..." he said, reaching for Leo's head and softly dragging his fingers through his hair. He could feel Leo relaxing, but then he yanked his head away and sat up. He unbuttoned Cris' jeans, releasing his hard cock. He gave his cock a couple of strokes.

 

"Just fuck me," he said bluntly.

 

"Baby, let me kiss you..." Cris pleaded.

 

He gasped as Leo slapped his cheek hard. It burned hot and he glared at Leo.

 

"That's not what I meant by kiss," he said.

 

Leo smirked.

 

"If I remember, that turns you on. Does it not?"

 

Cris was close to losing his mind. So Leo was right. His cock was so hard it ached.

 

"Yes," he whispered helplessly.

 

Leo slapped him again and Cris squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"Well I'm all about turning you on, Cristiano," Leo said in a low, sexy growl.

 

It was too much. Cris surged up and gathered Leo into his arms. He caught Leo by the throat and pressed his mouth hard against Leo. But Leo was not about to relent. He pressed his mouth closed and turned his face away and Cris couldn't do anything about. How was this little man so fucking strong?

 

He pressed his fingers around Leo throat, tighter and tighter, until Leo squeezed his eyes shut and tears streamed down his cheeks. But he was also grinding hard on top of Cris, rubbing their cocks together. Cris finally let go and sucked hard under Leo's jaw. The skin there was so soft and Cris was so aroused that he licked over the area and then bit down hard.

 

Leo cried out in pain and pushed Cris off him. This time he saw the hand coming, and he caught it before it reached him. He caught Leo's other wrist too, tightly, making it hurt. It was hard to look away when Leo was staring at him with those eyes, those soft, soft eyes...

 

"Leo," he moaned, pulling Leo's arms roughly above his head. He bent down and kissed all over his face, swallowing Leo's tears. He could hear Leo softly panting, and his chest was rising and falling.

 

Still holding on to Leo's wrists, he laid him down on the bed. When he let go, Leo grabbed on to his waist and pulled him until Cris was lying on top of him. For a few moments they lay like this, and Cris could feel Leo's heart beating all scattered and wild. He took a deep breath and went down. Leo gazed at him as he put his cock in his mouth. He started moaning as Cris sucked and licked up and down the shaft, but he never stopped watching.

 

Cris reached out his finger and pressed it against Leo's mouth, and Leo sucked it obscenely. He gave Leo's cock one last suck and then started kissing his entrance. He was satisfied to hear Leo gasping sharply around his finger. He wiggled his tongue and thrust it inside, continuing to thrust his finger into Leo's mouth. He was pleased to note Leo's breathing getting more and more irregular and his moans getting louder.

 

Finally he removed his finger from Leo's mouth. He raised his head up and looked at him. He looked completely flushed and debauched. Cris grinned and spread Leo's thighs wider.

 

"Don't looks so pleased with yourself," Leo said, obviously trying to hide his smile.

 

"I missed you baby," Cris murmured, rubbing his wet finger slowly up and down Leo's entrance.

 

Leo's eyes fluttered shut, and he arched up against Cris' finger.

 

"Don't call me that," he said softly, warningly. 

 

Cris pressed his finger inside Leo. He was tight and he loved how he clenched around his finger. Cris pumped his finger in and out slowly, watching Leo's face contort in pleasure.

 

"Ahh...more," he gasped out, and Cris pressed a second finger in. He reached up and angled it and watched as Leo cried out and bit his lip. He kept doing the same action over and over, and Leo's face got damp with sweat and he writhed around wildly.

 

Cris put his arm on top of Leo's chest to press him down and hold him in place. Still wiggling his fingers inside him, he bent down and blew softly over his face.

 

"Take it easy baby," he said, kissing along his face, his throat, and then his chest.

 

"Don't call me that," Leo whispered, but the fight seemed to have gone out of him a little.

 

Cris nibbled at Leo's throat, and Leo's hands came up around his neck.

 

"I missed you too," he said, so soft that Cris almost didn't catch it. Cris felt Leo's chest rise and fall rapidly. He was shivering a little bit. He couldn't get himself to raise his head and look at Leo's face, into his eyes.

 

Instead, he just increased the pressure with his fingers and stretched Leo open. Leo moaned brokenly. His hands tightened around his neck, and he pulled his hair hard.

 

Cris cried out in pain and lifted himself up.

 

"Just fuck me," Leo said, the softness leaving his voice, and leaving his eyes.

 

Something flashed inside Cris. It was hot and angry and reckless. He needed his cock inside Leo. He needed to fuck him, slam into him. To _possess_ him. He gripped him and flipped him over roughly. He pulled his body up until Leo was on his hands and knees. 

 

Leo's looked back at him, eyes heavy with lust.

 

"This is what you've been thinking of, right? Like this?"

 

His voice was taunting and he arched his back. 

 

Cris pressed his cock in, hardly remembering to breathe as Leo's entrance clenched hotly around him. He leaned his body over Leo, sweaty chest against sweaty back, a hard hand clamped tightly over his shoulder. He bent down and bit his neck and Leo cried out and pushed his ass back, taking Cris' cock deeper.

 

Cris gripped Leo's hip with his free hand and fucked deeper and deeper. Everything was concentrated on his cock, and he stared at the point where they were joined with glazed eyes. He thrust in and out harder and harder, faster and faster. With so much force that Leo was propelled forward with each thrust. 

 

Finally, when Leo was about to fall off the bed, Cris grabbed him and flipped him over. He sat at the very edge of the bed with Leo straddling his lap. Down he went on his cock again, moaning out as Cris impaled him. He gripped Cris tightly around the throat and lifted himself up and down his cock. Cris gripped his ass cheeks and ground him up and down hard.

 

Whether it was from Leo gripping his throat, or from pure arousal, Cris couldn't breathe. The room had gone quiet, except for the sound of skin slapping against skin. It seemed like a dark dream, the two of them fucking hard, their pace seemingly unsustainable but somehow continuing as sweat dripped down both their bodies.

 

Cris couldn't speak, so he stilled Leo a little with his hands, and he bent him down, until both of them were on the carpeted floor. He lay Leo down and bent both his legs high up, until Leo's knees almost reached up to his chin.

 

As soon as he started thrusting again, he could tell that from this angle it was much more intense for Leo. He moaned loudly in a continuous stream, gripping the carpet with both hands. Cris slowed down his pace and went deeper, feeling like he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Leo.

 

He bent down, thrusting deep, face hovering over Leo's. He didn't dare kiss him, but he brushed their lips together. It felt like fire. Leo opened his mouth, panting.

 

"I want..." he gasped, "I want you to..."

 

He couldn't finish his sentence, but Cris knew what he wanted. He pulled out of Leo and climbed over him. He knelt over Leo's mouth, pressing down heavily on his chest. Leo smiled and opened his mouth wide, and Cris stroked himself quickly over it. It only took a few strokes until he was coming in huge, white ribbons.

 

He cried out, as the orgasm shuddered through his whole body. He tried to keep his eyes open as Leo took him all in, moaning and trying to arch up, lapping the white inside his mouth. Cris was about to move away, when Leo stopped him and took his still hard cock in his mouth. And Cris felt weak and broken as Leo sucked him absolutely dry.

 

He moved off, his limbs trembling, and shaken to the core. He pressed his head on Leo's chest for a moment, before going down and arranging Leo's legs over his shoulders. He took his hard cock inside his mouth. He deep-throated him right way, enjoying the choking sensation. Leo cried out and gripped his hair hard. Cris took him in deeper than he had ever taken a cock before. He could hardly breathe but it didn't matter. He could hear Leo's strangled moans and feel his tight grip on his hair. Just when Cris thought he was going to actually pass out, Leo shuddered violently and came.

 

The come shot straight to the back of Cris' throat, and it came and came and came. Leo whimpered loudly, his heels digging hard into Cris' back.

 

They were done, and Cris could hardly move. Leo was quiet, and Cris remained between his legs. He kissed Leo's balls, swallowed them and sucked on them gently. Then he softly inserted his tongue into his entrance. He could feel Leo hissing with oversensitivity, but he didn't stop him. Cris continued to play around the area, kissing around the entrance and darting his tongue in and out. Leo put his hand on Cris' head and stroked softly.

 

Cris started getting into it. After the intense session they'd just had, he was highly surprised to find that his cock was starting to come back to life. He pressed his tongue in deeper and, hearing a low moan from Leo, he lapped in and out sloppily, letting his spit drool down messily.

 

Leo's hold on his hair tightened, and Cris rooted in deeper. Leo's cry of pleasure let him know exactly which was the right spot and Cris drove his tongue in pressing against it over and over. He reached up and gripped Leo's cock, which was already hard again. Turning and twisting his tongue deep inside Leo, he stroked his cock. Soon, with a shout, Leo was coming again. He shuddered violently a few times, even after he stopped coming. He pushed Cris roughly off him this time and Cris rolled away laughing.

 

After a few moments of silence, in which both their ragged breaths could be heard, Leo spoke.

 

"I was done," he said, accusingly.

 

Cris chuckled.

 

"I just can't get enough of you."

 

"Hmm. I know."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Isn't that why you're here?"

 

"It is."

 

But was there something dark and unforgiving in Leo's tone, or was he being paranoid? He dragged himself closer to Leo, and reached out both arms for him. His eyelids were getting heavy and he could feel the heavy wave of sleep pressing down on him.

 

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter in this fic. Hope it was worth the wait, for those of you still reading this! Thanks again for everyone who read this, especially all who left kudos and took the time to comment. It means so so much to hear your thoughts on my writing, it really helps and encourages so a big kiss to all of you! xoxoxo

Cris opened his eyes. It took him some time to gather his wits, realise he was lying down on some plush carpeting, remember where he was, what had happened late last night. 

He was naked and he felt groggy and like he'd been hit over the head the night before. It was nothing like that, he knew. It wasn't even that he'd been drunk. He was just emotionally drained. He looked around for Leo, even though he knew very well that he was alone in the room.

He sat up, feeling a sense of panic. Maybe Leo had just left him here alone. He deserved it. He calmed down when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He stood up and walked towards the sound. He leaned on the shut door for a few moments and then softly knocked.

The sound of the shower stopped. Cris took a deep breath and opened the door. Hot steam hit him full on the face and he recoiled a little. As the air cleared, he could see Leo inside the shower, back to him, leaning his head against the tiles. Cris gulped and stared at Leo's naked body. Still as a statue. He stared at the intricate tattoos on his arm. He had never been a fan of tattoos, but Leo's looked so stark and intense on his milky white skin that he couldn't help being attracted to them.

Leo seemed to be waiting.

"Morning," Cris called out, trying hard not to stare at his perfect, muscled ass.

Leo turned his head and looked over his shoulder, a little smirk on his face. 

"About time," he said, voice hoarse, "I was waiting for you to join me."

Cris' heart lurched.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered. He leaned on the wall helplessly.

Leo turned around and leaned back against the tiles. Water dripped down from his wet hair.

"Yeah," he said, raising his eyebrows challengingly, "waiting and waiting for you."

Cris was speechless.

"Come on," Leo said, voice low, "come on, fuck me."

Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Maybe they should talk first. These thoughts passed fleetingly through Cris' mind. Very fleetingly. His cock was responding to Leo, and the rest of him...well, Cris just wondered at his own lack of self control as he found himself moving towards the shower, towards Leo, as though someone was controlling him remotely.

He slipped into the stall and Leo turned on the shower. The warm water cascaded down his body and he closed his eyes and relaxed under it. He felt Leo's arms come up and around his neck and he drew Leo under the water with him. He moved his hands through the wet strands of his hair, and then moved his fingers slowly down his smooth, slightly rounded back. He could feel that Leo was impatient, moving closer, grinding slightly against him. Cris' hands moved down to cup his ass. Leo sighed and moaned softly and Cris slipped his fingers gently into the crease of his ass.

He stilled his hand when he felt the slickness at Leo's entrance.

"Leo..." he said, questioningly.

"I prepared myself for you," Leo murmured, nestling even closer.

Something struck Cris in his heart. He wasn't sure about the feeling, and why he was feeling it just then. He leaned back, drawing away. Leo looked up, eyes hazy with lust. Cris swallowed painfully.

"Wh..why did you do that?" his voice cracked a little.

Leo smirked and licked his lips slowly.

"I wanted..." he dropped his eyes coyly, "I wanted you to wake up and fuck me. Didn't want to wait to have you inside me."

Cris' head started pounding painfully. He stepped away and leaned against the tiles, closing his eyes.

Leo turned the water off. His hands cupped Cris' face.

"What's wrong?" 

Cris opened his eyes, and saw that Leo was frowning a little.

"It's nothing," he murmured, "I just...

"What?"

Leo put his arms around his waist and ran his tongue along his chest. Cris shivered.

"I just like taking care of you," Cris replied.

"Mmmm, there are other ways of taking care of me," Leo said.

Cris was aroused beyond measure, but his heart was troubled. Leo was now grinding against him sensuously and Cris could feel his cock harden. He couldn't help responding in kind. Leo pulled him close and turned around, so his ass was pressed against Cris' hard cock.

"Come on," he whispered, reaching back for Cris' hands and placing them on his hips. Cris gripped him tightly.

"Yes," Leo whispered, moving forward until he was leaning forward against the tiles. He thrust his ass back.

"Fuck me Cris, fuck me hard," he pleaded.

Cris leaned down and kissed Leo gently all along the back of his neck, behind his ears, and down his spine. All this time, he could feel Leo's impatience, his ass pressing against his cock urgently, his fingers scrabbling impatiently against the tiles. But Cris suddenly realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't do what Leo wanted, what he demanded.

"Cris," he mouthed against the tiles, sounding frustrated, "fuck me please, now."

Cris nuzzled against his ear. He shook his head.

"I need lube," he said.

"No you don't."

"I do baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I can take it."

Cris shook his head again, holding Leo tight to his chest. Leo's muscles rippled against him, as if he wanted to break away and run from him.

"Please Cris, don't make me beg."

Cris tongued at his shoulder softly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeated.

"I know you want to fuck me."

"I do."

"So do it."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop saying that."

Leo resisted when Cris tried to turn him around to face him. So Cris simply held him close. Leo struggled a little and then he went limp, sighing with frustration. They stood still for a few moments, and Cris finally managed to turn him around. When Cris lifted him up, he didn't complain but simply clung to him, burying his face into his neck.

Leo looked up at him darkly, resentfully, when Cris lay him down gently on the bed. He didn't say a word as Cris found the lube and slicked up his cock. But then he sat up and got on his hands and knees. 

"Hit me," Leo said.

Cris stared at his ass for a moment, feeling dizzy with desire. 

"Turn around, I want to see your face," he finally said. 

"I want you to fuck me like this," Leo demanded.

Cris was quiet, and finally Leo muttered irately and turned around, lying on his back again. Cris could see how hard it was for Leo to maintain eye contact as he pushed inside him slowly. His lips parted and his pupils dilated. He brought his legs up around Cris' waist tightly, pulling him in. But Cris didn't allow him to dictate the pace or control how deep he went.

He went slow, slower than he had ever gone with anyone.

And Leo's face went from frustrated to impassive, to finally relaxed, as Cris moved in and out, slowly, gently, taking his time. 

Cris dropped down close to Leo, arms resting on either side of him. He joined their foreheads together, staring into Leo's dark eyes. And after some time, Leo shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

"Look at me," Cris said, but he didn't open his eyes.

_Look at me baby_

Cris whispered it over and over, gliding in and out of Leo excruciatingly slowly, deepening with every thrust, but never speeding up. And Leo shut his eyes tighter and tighter. Until tears started squeezing out from the sides of his eyes. Cris bent down and kissed over the tears.

"Baby, please open your eyes, please look at me."

He was getting close, and he could feel Leo tensing up under him. He kissed him all over his face, avoiding his mouth. He went deep inside Leo, deeper and deeper, and then he gripped his hips and grinded inside him, rotating their hips together. The warmth of Leo gripping his cock, and the sudden sob that escaped his throat and the flood of tears down his pale face...it was all too much, and Cris came with a deep shudder. At the same time, Leo came too, spattering come between them.

Cris collapsed on top of Leo, cock still hard inside him. He was aware that Leo was crying softly. He felt at a loss for what to do. But he had to do something. Especially since Leo's soft tears eventually turned into a moan of pain, and then he was sobbing. Fully sobbing, shaking under him, breaths leaving his mouth loudly.

Cris rolled off him and sat up. He tried to draw Leo into his lap, but Leo was completely overcome, turning away and folding into himself. Cris watched in horror as his body spasmed with the force of his sobs.

He could do nothing but put his arms around him and hold him tight. Finally, he calmed down a little. Cris smoothed his hands over his back.

"Leo, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Why did you... _do_ that?" Leo sputtered angrily.

"What?"

"What was _that_?"

"What was what, Leo?"

"Why can't you just _fuck_ me?"

"You didn't...enjoy it?"

A strangled laugh escaped Leo.

"It was...good. So good."

"Leo, at least turn around. Look at me."

He tried to turn him around. Finally Leo gave in and turned around. Cris pulled him into his arms. He held him gently and ran a hand through his hair. Leo was still having a hard time looking him in the eyes.

"Tell me what to do Leo," he murmured.

Leo leaned forward and hid his face in his neck.

"You can't do anything about it," he muttered. His voice was choked and muffled.

"About what?"

"About the fact that...that I'm completely in love with you!"

Cris could feel fresh, hot tears dropping on his shoulder.

He'd been through many moments of physical extremes. He'd felt the adrenaline rush, the rush of victory and the crush of defeat, nerves that would land a normal person in hospital. But this...there was no word for this. He thought he might die.

"Leo..." he began, finally, helplessly.

"Don't say anything," Leo whispered.

"Leo."

They embraced each other so tightly that he thought one of them would break.

How to tell him that he'd loved him from the moment they'd first been together? That whatever was upsetting him so much, it was a terrible mistake, a stupid misunderstanding. How could Cris forgive himself? He took deep breaths. He had to pull himself together.

"Leo," he said, voice finally strong and steady, "I love you Leo. How can I explain..."

"You can't, because you don't..."

Cris untangled Leo's limbs from his body and made him face him this time.

"I loved you from the moment we were first together. Remember that night?"

Leo looked up at him, his expression so puzzled and innocent, and completely adorable.

"Of course I remember that night," he murmured shyly. He lowered his eyes and fresh tears rained down. 

Cris cupped his cheek tenderly.

"I've loved you since then," he whispered faintly, "It didn't make sense. But I did. Don't tell me _you_ love me. _I'm_ the one who loves _you._ "

He smiled a little when a giggle escaped Leo.

"It's not a competition," Leo said, biting his lower lip.

"It is," Cris declared, "I love you so much more than you love me. I've been obsessed by you this whole time. And then you beat me to it by declaring that _you_ love _me._ "

Leo smiled and they gazed at each other for a few moments. Leo's smile slowly faded away and he shifted uncomfortably.

"But," Leo said regretfully, "I'm not the one for you. I'm too weird and awkward and..."

"Who is then? Who is the one for me? And who is the one for you?"

Leo smiled and shook his head.

"Don't say Ney because I told you he's not my type."

"Okay," Cris said, "But who is for you?"

Leo bit his lip and shrugged.

"Do you remember how you were, the first time? How it was? You were all skittish, like a wild animal. Ready to run away."

Leo nodded. It tore at Cris' heart how sad he looked.

"I knew," he continued, "I knew right from that moment, how precious you were. I was always afraid of hurting you..."

Leo closed his eyes, as if he couldn't bear to hear what Cris had to say. His mouth trembled.

"I need to say this," Cris continued.

"Okay," Leo whispered, eyes still closed.

"I was a coward. And you were the one who always put yourself out there. You came to me, always, and I ran away. And my excuse was that I was afraid for you. But I was afraid, just afraid."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially this last time. I just saw what it could do to you if we were discovered. And I remembered the first time I met you and how reserved you were...and how it would kill you."

"And now?"

Leo's opened his eyes and stared at him steadily.

"I can't help it. I can't keep away. I fell completely in love with you that night. It was never about the sex. Every time we fucked  and then we said we can't do this, it's impossible...it broke my heart. But I thought that was the right decision. But now? It seems ridiculous, and stupid..."

"Ney said the same," Leo said, thoughtfully.

"What did he say?"

"That you had feelings for me, like I did for you."

Cris waited for him to continue.

Leo frowned.

"That's why I was so upset after the gala. When you sent that text. It made me feel like it was just about the sex after all, for you..."

He trailed away, chest heaving. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Baby," Cris whispered helplessly, "please don't cry."

Leo nodded, laughing, but the tears didn't stop. He leaned into Cris' chest and snuggled in.

"I...let me just...I'll stop in a second," he laughed.

Cris held him close.

"I love you," he said.

"I love _you,_ " Leo responded.

"I love you more."

"No you don't."

"I do. I totally do."

"It's not a competition Cris."

"It's just the truth."

Leo laughed, and Cris felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Can I kiss you now?" he said, and Leo nodded and looked up at him. 

Cris stared down at Leo's face for a long moment, grinning like an idiot. He was so adorable, smiling slightly, dimples on his face, brown eyes damp and beautiful. 

He leaned down and teased his lips apart with his own. Leo's warm mouth opened and Cris sighed, finally relaxing, feeling happiness and love surging through the blood in his veins. They kissed slowly, languidly, tongues lazily, hotly, coming together and separating.

They parted briefly to take a breath.

"Can we do this all day?" he asked.

"Mmmm," Leo replied, stretching his body a little. He parted his lips invitingly, which was his way of saying yes.

Cris brushed his thumb across Leo's cheekbone, smiling to himself, and leaned down to claim his mouth again.

*


End file.
